


The girl who wears her letterman

by Bad_NotFound



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Alaric is also a clueless fuck, Alternate Universe - High School, And fluffy!, And is the head coach, Angsty!, Another fucking au guys!, Bottom! Josie, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, G!P Hope, Geek Josie Saltzman, High School Lovers, Hope has a symptom of the feels, Hope is clueless, Hosie Endgame, Innocent Josie, Jealousy, Jock Hope Mikaelson, Josie is so tired of everybody’s shitt, Landon is a nerd that nobody likes, Lizzie is sort of a bitch, Lizzie’s apart of the mean girls, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Protective! Hope, Rafael is a football player, Sexting, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Smexy, Sooner or later smut, Top! Hope, Well not really, also slight SLIGHT jandon, and she doesn’t really change, and the best person in this story, beside’s Josie bc they friends, football quarterback Hope Mikaelson, for Josie, good girl josie, kay where should I start, kinking, landon has a crush on Josie, pinning, sexual tenstion, slight bullying?, so is my sweet angle boy Mg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_NotFound/pseuds/Bad_NotFound
Summary: Hope Mikaelson had the fairytale high school life everybody wanted, she was the star quarterback on the football team, Everybody at school admired the girl, her family was rich, and she had everything she wanted.What happens when a certain brunette stumbles (literally) into Hope’s life and Hope cant help, but fall in love with the girl.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Hayley Marshall, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Rafael Waithe, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Original female character, Josie Saltzman & Hope Mikaelson, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Rafael Waithe & Landon Kirby
Comments: 137
Kudos: 475





	1. I’m dating someone yet I cant take my eyes off her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bitches! (It’s just a phrase:() i’m here with another au and i’m sure you’ll all like this one!
> 
> Also everybody in legacies is the same age as each other.
> 
> And please do enjoy this story!!!!!!!

Hope Mikaelson had the fairytale high school life everybody wanted, she was the star quarterback on the football team, Everybody at school admired the girl, her family was rich, and she had everything she wanted. She was also one of the nicest souls to roam the earth (even though her friends were absolute asshole’s) and she was literally friends with everybody in the school.

She had good looks and everybody wanted to date the Mikaelson offspring. It wasn’t rare when someone would have a crush on Hope, hell everybody in the school probably had a crush on her. Although Hope hated rejecting half of them because she was dating the head cheerleader it still was a daily occurrence.

You also see Hope’s family was the richest in all of Mystic Falls (after Klaus Mikaelson retreated from New Orleans after being wanted by numerous people he gave up and moved back to Mystic falls with the rest of the family.) which was amazingly rich considering that mayor Lockwood was supposed to be the richest in the town.

Anyways- Hope has too much of a background to explain, so why don’t we just jump right into everything now.

”It’s official.... i’m the school loser.” Josie grumbled as she walked down the halls with Landon and he chuckled shaking his head.

”No, your not, Jo. It’s just the other people in this school. Especially because the football players are assholes.” Landon reassured her and she sighed.

”But it’s true, Landon! Last week Sebastian dumped a ice cold smoothie on my head and started making out with my sister right in front of me as the whole school mocked me.” Josie told him shivering at the memory and he grabbed her wrist.

”Look at me, Saltzman.” He said sternly as she rolled her eyes, but looked at him. “Your not a loser, they’re all just assholes with no brains. Even Lizzie.”

”I should be mad at you for calling my sister an asshole, but she is one.” Josie admitted and he smiled at that.

”Let’s go. It’s time to show off in math class how smart we are.” Landon grinned pulling the girl along the hallways with him.

”Seriously, Hope Mikaelson has made more touchdowns this year than a professional football player could.” A girl said to another one.

”I would give anything to date her.” The girl said sighing and Hope smirked at hearing those comments. “Keep dreamin’ ladies!” Hope yelled back to them as they both looked like they were going to pass out and Hope chuckled at that.

She loved the effect she had on people, it was just so interesting and fun to watch people nearly faint just because Hope would say ‘hi’ or ‘hey’ to them.

”Whats up, Mikaelson! Yesterdays afterparty was amazing! We should have more party’s at your mansion.” Jed said to the girl, as she sat down at the lunch table with her friends.

”Done deal. Although were having the next party at Rafael’s house.” Hope said looking over to the boy. “I’m trusting he’s going to be a great host.” He smiled at her words and fist bumped her.

”Thanks, Hope. And that’s for sure.” He grinned and Hope nodded as one of the boys tapped her shoulder. “Your girlfriend is coming over here and she looks like she has smoke coming out of her ears.” The boy names Boyd said to her and she closed her eyes and sighed before turning around to see the girl and forced a smile.

”Hey, babe. Whats wrong?” Hope asked as she huffed. “Lizzie’s boyfriend has been nagging at me all day to help him with his homework and i’ve refused multiple times. And then during math class this loser girl had to show me up!” The girl yelled and Hope flinched in her head knowing she was going to take her anger out on her.

”Do you want me to say something to Sebastian?” Hope offered and the girl just shook her head and soothed out her red and black cheerleader uniform.

”No, Lizzie said she was going to deal with him. Thank god she’s my best friend.” She said as she sat down on Hope’s lap.

”Hey, Issy we have a problem. Nekidia said she cant show up to cheer practice today.” A girl said as she approached the lunch table and Hope could feel the girl tense on top of her.

”Tell her she better show her ass up, or she’s off the team. I’m already aggravated as it is, don’t piss me off more.” She growled out and the girl nodded and walked off.

”Who pissed in your cheerios today, Sander’s?” A boy named Aiden asked and the table let out a small amount of chuckle’s.

  
“Fuck off, Romero.” She sneered back and Hope’s eyebrows arched at the girl’s feistiness and it was shortly turning her on.

”Aw baby, don’t be mean to the little boy he’s going to end up peeing his pants.” Hope mocked and the slightly younger boy rolled his eyes as everybody laughed.

”She’s right, little Romero’s too scared to stand up for himself.” Another boy said. “I was just joking, Aiden my bad it was a wrong choice of words.” Hope apologized quickly and he waved her off.

”It’s fine, Hope. I know you were just playing.” He smiled at her and she smiled back before Issy grabbed her face and turned her attention back to her.

”I missed you today, by the way.” Issy told her as she went in for a kiss. “Missed you too.” Hope replied.

”Uh.... Mr. annoying has showed up.” Rafael said as their attention turned to Sebastian. “Issy!” He announced and the girl rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, for nagging at you all day. I should've stopped when you asked.” He told her and she just smiled at him. “It’s fine.” She replied as she hugged him calling the truce as Lizzie walked over.

”Whats up, Saltzman.” Rafael asked as he looked at Lizzie and she smiled seeing her friends. “Hey, Rafael.” She said sitting down next to him and Hope.

”Hold on. I’ll be right back.” Sebastian said when he saw the other Saltzman twin walk into the cafeteria with Landon Kirby.

”Lizzie Saltzman you are literally the best friend anybody could ask for.” Issy said as she hugged Lizzie and took the paper from her hand.

”Best part was I didn’t even do it, it was my sister.” Lizzie grinned. “I still cant believe you two are twins. Your obviously the hotter one.” Boyd said from across the table.

”Sorry boys i’m taken.” Lizzie snarked and he frowned. “Oh, watch this.” Issy smiled pulling out her phone as Hope looked over to see Sebastian dump a full red slushee down Josie’s head and she gasped at the coldness as Landon pushed the boy back away from her and she ran out and Hope could clearly see the tears in her eyes.

”Gosh, sometimes I really do feel bad for her.” Lizzie murmured, but she watched as her snickering boyfriend ran back to the table and sat across from his girlfriend.

”You guys saw that right? It’s like the best part of my day.” Sebastian laughed as Hope genuinely felt bad for the girl. “I’m going to go use the bathroom. I’ll be back.” Hope said as she stood up and walked out of the lunch room following herself to the bathroom as she walked in and saw one Josie Saltzman trying hard to wipe the red slushee off her shirt.

”Come here to laugh at me too?” Josie asked not even looking up knowing it was other one of those asshole football players.

”Actually no, I came here to see if you were okay. What Sebastian did was a dick move.” Hope said as Josie stopped and looked up at the girl. “S-sorry. I thought you were someone else.” She said her voice barley above a whisper as Hope walked closer to Josie and didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath the brunette made.

”Here.” Hope said shrugging off her letterman and holding it in one hand revealing the jersey with a black, white, and red design. “Take off your shirt.” Hope stated and Josie’s eyes widened as she looked at Hope.

”N-not like that. I mean take your shirt off and put this on. I don’t want you to walk around with red slushee over your shirt and I definitely don’t want my jacket to smell like raspberry.” Hope quickly said Josie took the jacket into one hand.

”Can.... can you turn around?” Josie asked and Hope nodded turning around as she heard Josie pull the shirt off and buttoned the letterman up making it easier for her because she was much more smaller than Hope was seeing as the football player was more muscle than skinny.

”You can turn around now.” Josie cleared as Hope turned around and looked at Josie and smiled. ”I’m sorry about my friend. He can be an asshole sometimes.” Hope told her and Josie crossed her arms.

”It’s not like I don’t deal with him everyday.” Josie mumbled and Hope frowned, but then quickly smiled.

”I haven’t properly introduced myself. My names-“

”-Hope Mikaelson, yeah I know who you are, everybody kinda does.” Josie told her and Hope nodded in understanding and Josie was defiantly getting lost in the intriguing blue of Hope’s eyes. “And your name?” Hope asked and Josie snapped out of her trance.

”Oh! Right, my names Josie. Josie Saltzman.” The brunette said and Hope hummed. “Your Lizzie’s twin, right?” Hope questioned and Josie nodded.

Hope stood there in silence until she looked at the clock above the sinks. “Uh, lunch is almost over so, I should go. It was nice meeting you Josie.” Hope smiled at her before leaving and Josie let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in.

”Please tell me why Hope fucking Mikaelson just walked out of here. Were you talking to her?” Landon asked as he walked into the bathroom and Josie bit her lip nodding.

”Where the hell were you?” Kaleb asked as the girl sat back down and she shrugged. “Bumped into someone on my way to the bathroom. Where’d Issy go Hope questioned.

”You missed it. Sebastian was damn near ready to fight Landon Kirby, dude, Lizzie had to go stop him and Issy offered to help.” Kaleb laughed remembering the action.

”Hm. Sounds pleasant.” Hope lied finishing her food right as the bell rang. “Fucking chemistry.” Aiden murmured as he walked with Hope to their next class.   
  


“If you hate it so much then ask for a class change. I swear I can put in a good word for you.” Hope offered him and he shook his head.

”Nah, i’ll just suffer. There are some hot girl’s in that class though.” He told her. “I don’t blame you.” She responded and he punched her shoulder playfully.

”You have a girlfriend already.” He told her and she shrugged. “So what. I already know she does the same with the boys at the table.” Hope told him and he just rolled his eyes.

”New seating arrangements!” The teacher smiled. “Nope!” Hope immediately said and turned around and the class started laughing, but the teacher quickly grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

”Come on, Ms. Mikaelson. I sure you wont have any problems with your table partner.” He reassured her and she groaned.

”Lemme hear it then.” She gestured for him to tell her who she was sitting by, originally she would sit by Aiden, but that was changing today.

”Ah, Ms.Saltzman is your partner.” He told her and she immediately assumed Lizzie, but the girl didn’t have Chemistry with Hope and then her mind roamed to the other Saltzman twin, Josie.

”Oh. That’s fine.” Hope told him as he beamed a smile at her and she went to go sit down by Josie.

”Fancy seeing you here. I didn’t know you had Chemistry with me.” Hope stated. “Yeah, well I didn’t really talk much before.” Josie told her and Hope frowned at that.

”Okay class today why don’t we begin on what we were doing yesterday!” Mr. Monroe said as somebody raised their hand.

”Yes, Mr. Romero?” He asked clasping his hands together. “How are we supposed to continue what we were doing yesterday if we don’t have the same partner’s?” He asked and the teacher smiled.

”Simple. At times you must always know that things wont always be the same, so you must adapt to it. Has anybody figured out the ecosystem of a small biosphere?” He asked and Josie raised her hand.

”Whenever you have something living it always needs sunlight, but it always needs to be surrounded by the same thing which is what purposely makes it a biosphere. They can momentarily be anywhere if you treat it right in the right biosphere.” Josie explained and his smile widened if that was even possible.

”Thank you Ms.Saltzman. That was the right answer.” He told her as he started explaining more stuff, but Hope’s mind dreamed off ignoring everything he said.

”-And that’s what gives you the right biosphere. Ms. Mikaelson are you listening?” He asked as he stopped in front of the girl and she looked at him with pure confusion like a lost puppy.

”What? Oh y-yeah I heard you.” She lied and he glistened a frown and she broke under the look. “Okay no that was a lie, but I already know everything in my defense.” She admitted and he sighed.

”Fair deal.” He told her not wanting to argue over a topic they’ve argued over more than once this year already.

”Sorry.” Hope whispered as he walked away. “Can someone please tell me why I smell Raspberry in here?” He asked sniffing the air like and hound and Josie’s sinked into her chair.

”It was probably me. I spilled some Raspberry Cola over me this morning because of my ignorant brother.” Hope said as Josie looked at her with shock.

”Did you even try to get the smell off?” He asked her and she shook her head with a giddy smile. “I helps the lost puppy’s run away from the smell.” Hope said earning a few laughs and giggles and even a small chuckle from Josie beside’s her.

”Are you always trying to entertain your classmates?” He asked and she shook her head. “Uh no, i’m more of a player.” She responded and Aiden laughed knowing exactly what she meant.

”What’s so funny Mr. Romero?” He asked and Aiden frowned looking away. “Other than your fashion sense theres nothing wrong Mr. Monroe.” Hope replied causing everybody to laugh and he frowned.

”Do you want me to call your father, Mikaelson?” He asked clearly annoyed. “Nah, I’m sure he’d actually give me a golden sticker.” Hope told him and he rolled his eyes.

”Cut it out, Hope.” He warned. “Can I get a golden sticker! I’ve been good!” Aiden yelled out and some people laughed and Mr. Monroe shot him dagger’s.

“One more outburst from you and you’ll be seeing the principle.” He scolded him and Aiden looked down and murmured a “Sorry sir.”

”Now if you two are done. Go over your notes and start planning out your miniature biospheres.” He announced as he sat down at his desk and the classroom erupted into talking.

”What is it you want to do for this project?” Hope asked turning over to face Josie. “It’s really up to you. I haven’t had much time to plan any of it out.” Josie told her and Hope smiled at that.

”Okay, I was thinking for this all, we could make a Geometric Terrarium, I made one of those in middle school and it wasn’t that hard. We could have outer glass walls where the sunlight could get in and it could be forest based, with moss trees and small amounts of oak tree wood along with a miniature river.” Hope told her as she flipped through her notebook and found the page she was looking for showing it to the younger Saltzman twin as Josie looked at it with awe seeing how good Hope was as a drawer.

”That actually sounds impressive. The glass walls don’t sound like a bad idea and moss trees last longer than natural living trees.” Josie told her and Hope smiled at that. “The picture you drew is amazing too, Hope.” Josie complemented and Hope felt some heat rise to her cheeks.

”Thanks, my aunt likes to call it one of my many secret talents.” Hope smiled proudly and Josie hummed. “Well knowing you, your kind of amazing at everything.” Josie told her and Hope tilted her head to the side like a puppy.

”What makes you say that?” Hope asked the girl and Josie shook her head. “I didn’t mean it like that.... it’s just- your like- perfect.” Josie told her and Hope opened her mouth to say something, but the bell ringed.   
  


“That conclude’s our day. Do enjoy the rest of it. And I expect these projects due by the end of this week!” He announced as kids started walking out of the class in a rush to get to their other ones.

”How about you come to my place later, to give us more time to work on this? Just meet me outside and i’ll be waiting for you.” Hope questioned and Josie nodded her head. “Yeah, yeah.” She smiled at her as Hope walked out of the classroom and she followed behind before somebody stopped right in front of her.

”Number 5 I told you. That’s, Hope’s, jacket, Issy.” One of the three girls said in front of Josie and Issy scoffed.

”Are you serious? Your wearing _my_ girlfriends letterman. Hand it over, loser.” She sternly said holding her hand and Josie was about to take it off before remembering she was only wearing a bra under Hope’s jacket.

”Your girlfriend didn’t have such a problem giving it to me after your friend dumped red slushee over my head so, no.” Josie responded coldly as she maneuvered around them and walking over to Landon as Issy stood there with wide eyes and her mouth left agape.

”Damn. You just stood up to the bitchiest girl in the school. How did that feel, Jo?” Landon smirked as she walked faster and he followed behind.

”I feel like I just dug my grave.” She whispered as he laughed. “Seriously. Your welcome to come to my funeral. I’m sure it’s going to be a small ceremony.” She told him and he rolled his eyes.

  
“Nu-uh. I’m sure Ms. perfect wont let her girlfriend kill you, well knowing because she gave you her jacket.” Landon told her.

”I’m so fucking dead, Landon. Don’t even joke about it anymore.” Josie told him.

She truly was fucked, not because of Hope Mikaelson’s girlfriend.... but because Hope’s beaming smile and ocean blue eyes are getting the best of her.


	2. You were having a sex dream, so I watched and ate popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

“So my house?” Landon asked Josie as they walked out of the school and she scrunched her face up. “Uh. Sorry not today, i’m going over to Hope’s house so we can do our chem project.” She told him and he froze.

”Hope Mikaelson? You mean the girl who’s friends have made our life a living hell since we’ve been at this school?” Landon questioned and Josie sighed.

“That’s not fair, it wasn’t her, it was Sebastian and the other football players, Landon. Hope’s really nice.” She replied and he frowned. “Fine.... guess I have to go home with Rafael now.” Landon pouted and Josie smiled.

”Come on don’t pout. He is your brother.” She reassured him and he rolled his eyes playfully. “He’s still an asshole though.” He responded and she just laughed.

”I’ll catch you later okay?” She said to him kissing his cheek and walking away as he let his finger’s linger there for a while and smiled before walking over to Rafael.

Josie walked around the parking lot a little before she saw Hope standing by a really nice car that Josie was presuming was her’s. “Hey, Saltzman.” She grinned upon seeing the brunette and Josie smiled walking over to her.

”Hi. Sorry for keeping you waiting.” She apologized and Hope quickly waved her off. “It’s fine. I actually just got here.” She told her and Josie nodded.

”Your still wearing my jacket. Would you like me to take you home first or you can-“

”-You can take me home first, and then we can go to your house.” Josie quickly cut her off and Hope hummed pressing a button ok her car keys and the car beeped.

Hope opened the door for Josie and she gave her a small smile before getting into the driver’s seat on the other side. “I’m going to warn you now. I’m kind of a reckless driver.” Hope said and Josie but her lip nodding.

”Feel free to put in your address.” She said pointing to the gps and Josie typed in something giving the directions for where Hope Hope was supposed to go.

The drive was short and quiet as Hope drove and when the arrived to Josie’s house. “I’ll be right back.” She quickly told Hope as she got out if the car and went into the house.

”Hey, Josie.” Her mother greeted when she walked in the house. “Hi, mom.” She responded with a smile and was about to head up stairs.

”Are you going back out?” Caroline questioned before Josie could leave from her sight and the brunette nodded. “Yeah, i’ll be back before 8 though.” She told her and Caroline smiled.

”It’s alright it doesn’t matter what time you come home. I just wanted to tell you me and your dad are going on a business trip for the week and Lizzie was going to spend some time over at Sebastian’s.” Caroline told her and Josie nodded.

”Also your uncle Kai will be staying over for the week while were gone. Please, make sure he doesn’t break anything.” She finished and Josie nodded again with a wide grin.

”Promise.” She told her before heading upstairs and into her room and cleaning up a bit, putting on a new shirt and taking off Hope’s jacket before heading downstairs again.

”Bye, love you mom. Have a safe trip.” She told the older woman. “Bye, baby. Be safe!” She shouted as Josie left the house and walked back over to Hope’s car and getting in.

”Sorry that took longer than I expected.” Josie apologized and Hope smiled starting the car up. “It’s fine.”   
  


“Oh and here.” Josie said holding Hope’s jacket to her and the athlete took it and threw it into the back.

”Ready to go?” Hope asked and Josie nodded.

”Welcome to my humble home. It’s not that abundant in my eyes though.” Hope said as she opened the front doors and Josie was absolutely starstruck at Hope’s house.

”Your house _is_ abundant, Hope. Your parlor is probably the size of the gym at school.” Josie commented and Hope chuckled.

”Don’t be dazed. Theres more than my parlor.” Hope smiled as she pulled Josie throughout the house. “This is the living room.” Hope said as Josie looked around.

”Wow.” Josie said in admiration as Hope smirked at the girl’s response. “Come on. Theres too much of this house to show around.” Hope said like a child roaming around a museum and Josie just let the older girl drag her to her room.

”Wow.... you-“ Josie started upon seeing Hope’s room and the girl rubbed the back of her neck. 

  
Hope’s room was like a normal teenager’s. The walls were a faint gold and there were clothes nearly everywhere. There was a flat screen tv away from the king bed that was neatly made with blue and black sheets. There was a desk with a bunch of stuff on it including many video games. Josie understood that Hope’s family was rich, but she wasn’t expecting them to be this rich.

“Hope!” Someone called out from downstairs and Hope froze. “I’ll- er- i’ll be right back. Wait here.” Hope smiled weakly as she left Josie in her room and the brunette was sort of fazed as she continued looking around.

”Hey, Hope. Have you seen my elite controller?” A boy asked as he walked into Hope’s room and Josie whipped her head around. “Oh- Sorry I didn’t know my sister had company.” The boy apologized.

”Oh. No it’s fine. I was just waiting for Hope to come back.” Josie said giving the boy a small smile. He had on a black and white ripped shirt with Jordan’s and White pants and he smiled at her. “My names Marcel Mikaelson.” He said holding out his hand.

”Josie Saltzman.” She responded and he hummed. “I was assuming you were Lizzie’s sister. Has anyone told you, that you guys look really alike?” He asked and Josie nodded.

”Were twins. Even though she rarely acts like my sister.” Josie said to him and he tilted his head with a frown.

”I know the feeling.” He said and Josie was about to say something before Hope walked into the room.

”Found it.” Hope said holding the controller up in the air and handing it to her brother. “You have your own controller’s Hope. Stop taking mine.” He hissed at the girl and she laughed out of breath from running around.

”I didn’t take it. Kol, did. Mom told me to go and get it before she throws it at him.” She smiled at him and he grinned. “Remind me to beat his ass later then.” He whispered to his sister.

”It was nice meeting you Josie.” He waved to the girl. “Nice meeting you too.” She smiled back.

”She’s cute. Either dump Issy and date her or I will.” Marcel whispered to Hope and before she could react he ran out of the room. “Uh.... we should get started, no?” Hope asked and Josie nodded.

After a few hours they finally got the glass walls glued together and Josie huffed when she checked her phone showing it was already 9:33.

”I should get going now.” Josie told the girl and Hope frowned, but nodded. “Yeah, i’ll bring you.” She countered as she walked Josie out of her room and downstairs.

”Ah, Hope! Come help me with this real quick.” Her father announced and she furrowed her eyebrows. “Give me one second.” She said before turning around into the kitchen and not even a minuet later Hope came back out.

”Sorry about that.” She apologized. “It’s fine.” She quickly reassured her and Hope sighed leaving the house as Josie followed behind.   
  


“This is your stop.” Hope said as she put the car in park and the younger girl shivered.

”You can keep the jacket until tomorrow theres no harm in that.” Hope told her reaching into the backseat and grabbing her jacket and Josie shook her head.

”It’s fine. Your girlfriend already had a fit about me wearing it today.” Josie said and Hope just laughed. “She gets never usually gets jealous, but I mean you are pretty so I wouldn't blame her.” Hope said and Josie felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she took the jacket.

”Thank you again. I had a fun time working on the project with you.” She said as she opened the door and Hope’s smile widened. “No problem. I had a nice time with you too, Saltzman. See you tomorrow” Hope responded as Josie gave her one last smile and shut the car door and walked up to the front porch fishing her keys out of her pocket, and unlocking the door, and walked in the house as she kicked off her shoes heading upstairs.

She showered and got into her pajama’s and put Hope’s jacket next to her backpack slipping under the covers after she plugged her phone and and sighed at the warmth quickly falling asleep.

_Josie’s eyes opened when she heard her bedroom door open and shut and she sat up to see one Hope Mikaelson._

_”Hope?” Josie asked as the girl turned around with a wide grin on her face. “I was hoping you would be awake, Jo.” Hope said as she approached the bed and Josie’s eyes widened._

_”What are you doing here?!” She whisper yelled like someone was going to hear her and Hope chuckled as she crawled on the bed._

_”I thought you wanted me here.” Hope asked as she slowly moved on top of Josie’s bed like a predator after a prey and Josie was the prey. “I-I.... no.” She responded coldly as Hope laughed._

_”Really?” Hope asked and Josie was starting to feel hot. Hot like under the cover’s and in her shorts. “Your hand says other wise.” Hope said arching an eyebrow as she watched Josie’s hand travel down the sheets and the brunette snapped out of it retracting her hand away and Hope grabbed both her wrist in her hands and pinned her above the bed._

_”H-Hope?” Josie whimpered as the girl smirked and dipped her head downwards to Josie’s neck and pressed feather kisses to her neck._

_”Hope....” Josie moaned out as the older girl trailed her kisses up Josie’s jaw her lips barley an inch away from Josie’s and the girl squirmed._

_”What is it you want?” Hope asked tilting her head and Josie tried ignoring the white pool of arousal that was growing in her stomach and she let out a low whine pushing herself more into Hope’s body._

_”That’s a good girl.” She praised and Josie moaned loudly when Hope’s knee pushed up into her heat over the blanket and the girl grinned. “You like this don’t you. I can give you so much more.” Hope whispered as she held both of Josie’s wrist in one hand and trailed her hand lower down the brunette’s body._

_”Please Hope-“ Josie stated when Hope’s hand stopped right under her ribs. “I would.... but you need to wake up.” Hope whispered and Josie gasped._

Josie woke up with sweat pouring down her face as she breathed gasp after gasp from what just happened. "Oh, good your awake." A voice from beside's her said and she whipped her head to come face to face with her uncle. "Kai! What are you doing in my room?!" she nearly yelled as he stuffed his mouth full of popcorn.

"Okay, to be fair.... when I got in the house you started screaming- so I ran upstairs to see if you were okay and turns out you were, so when I was about to leave you started moaning and I thought it'd be funny to watch you have a sex dream." he snickered as she rolled her eyes. "Why are eating a bag of popcorn?" she asked him voice laced with disbelief and he smiled. 

"For the entertainment of course.... Also who's Hope?" He asked her with a grin on his face as she pushed him away from her and she fell back into the bed. "Uh-uh. You, my favorite niece are going to cause some mayhem with me." He told her as he pulled her up from the bed and she groaned. "Didn't dad tell you not to play favorites?" Josie asked him and he smirked.

  
“So what? He’s not here now.” Kai told her as she got out of bed. “Fine, can you at least let me change first?” Josie told him and he nodded leaving her room as she looked through her clothes and put on black leggings and a skirt along with a black t-shirt as her eyes roamed to Hope’s jacket.

”Whose jacket is that. I know it’s not yours because your athleticism is the size of your pinky.” He said and she shot him daggers.

”It’s my.... friends jacket. She gave it to me.” She told him and he tilted his head. “You got a smoothie dumped on you again huh?” He asked and she slowly nodded and he sighed.

”Come on let’s go.” He gestured for her to follow him outside and she saw the Camero with a blue strip down the middle.

”How much have you gambled this month?” She asked as she looked at the car and he pulled out his keys. “That information stays with me kiddo.” He told her as she shrugged it off, and they got into the car.

“Where are we going?”

“To the Water park.” He told her and she gnawed at her bottom lip. “No, uncle Kai we cant do that. Last time you tried doing that with me we got caught.” She told him and he smiled.

”Yeah, I mean your older now and i’m sure you can run faster than an eight year old.” He told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

”Mom told me to keep you out of trouble.” She told him and he laughed. “When had that ever worked out?”

Hope sat down on the couch next to her brother as he handed her a controller. “I’m going to beat you again you know.” Marcel said with confidence and Hope grinned.

”Maybe, but i’ve gotten my game up.” She told him as the credit screen popped up and they both looked at the tv confused.

Marcel was about to cry when he saw what the credit’s said. _Congratulations Marcel Mikaelson. You have just won the game. Press A to continue._

”Kol!” Marcel yelled as he got up and Hope looked at the screen cluelessly. “Kol i’m going to kill you!” Marcel yelled louder as their mother walked into the living room.

”Can you stop Marcel?” Their mother said and Marcel sat down in defeat. “Sorry mom.” He mumbled.

”Hey, you guys I have to go down to the station. Rebekah’s cooking something new for you guys if you wanted to try.” Hayley said as she pulled out her phone.

”And it’s nearly 1 in the morning. You guys need to start eating before midnight.” She told them with a sigh and Hope gave her a cheeky smile.

”I had a friend over earlier I forgot about food.” Hope told her. “Yeah, she was really cute too.” Marcel smiled and Hope flipped him off.

”Okay, i’ll see you two tomorrow. Love you guys.” She told them giving both of them a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

”I thought you were cooking?” Hope asked when Rebekah sat down on the couch like she was out of breath. “Do you have no patience. It’s in the oven.” She said as she picked up the remote and turned on the tv.

”Hey! We we’re going to play a game.” Marcel said and Rebekah smiled. “Really? It seems like Kol already beat it for you.” She said and Hope laughed. “Thanks for reminding me I need to go beat his ass.” Marcel said before leaving the room.

”Punch him in the stomach for me, Marcellus!” Rebekah told him and she could hear him groan at hearing his actual name.

”So.... I heard you had a friend over earlier her name was Josie right, Lizzie’s sister?” Rebekah asked as she settled on watching the news and Hope nodded.

“You remember Sebastian right?” Hope asked and her aunt nodded. “Well he decided to dump a red slushee over her head during lunch and I didn’t want her to walk around school like that so I offered my jacket to her. Then we got assigned to sit next to each other for this weeks chem project. You would have liked her, she’s really nice, and smart.” Hope smiled and Rebekah looked at her.

”Hm, sounds nicer than Issy.” She commented and Hope rolled her eyes. “You know she’s not as bad as everybody puts her out to be.” Hope said and Rebekah laughed.

”That girl is literally a miniature devil, Hope. I love you and everything, but your dating life is horrible.” She told her niece and Hope gasped.

”Rude!” Hope said with a faint smile. “You know i’m right.” Rebekah said clearly and Hope nodded.

”No, your not.” Hope defended and Rebekah rolled her eyes and heard the alarm on her phone go off for the oven. “I’ll be back.” She told her as she wandered off into the kitchen.

”Pfft. I do not have bad taste....” Hope said to herself leaning back on the couch. “.... do I?” Hope asked again before hearing her phone buzz.

**Rafael: dude, Issy’s, cheating on you.**

That did it. Hope froze as she kept her eyes glued on her phone and it took her a full three minuets before she responded.

**Hope: with who?**

Hope was fuming now her own girlfriend cheating on her. What the actual fuck?

**Rafael: with Jackson Embrem.**

Hope always knew that kid was a traitor.

**Hope: Don’t do anything. Just pretend that you don’t know anything alright. I’ll deal with it.**

After Hope sent that text she shut off her phone and put it on the table. “Dinner’s ready!” Rebekah announced and Hope made her way towards the kitchen.

”That smells really good, Rebekah. What is it?” Kol asked as he came into the kitchen with Marcel. “French Parginè.” She smiled at her success as she put the plates down.

”Dig in.” She smiled.

“Uncle Kai!” Josie laughed when he pushed her into the pool and he smiled. “Sorry, Josie. It had to be done.” He laughed as he watched her swim to the edge.

”Awe look at you doggy paddle-“ He said before Josie pulled him into the water with her and he emerged from the water.

”That’s what you get.” She said as she pulled herself up onto the side and sat there and Kai did the same thing.

”So.... are you going to tell me about whats happening at school?” He asked her and she bit her lip. “Nothing, school’s fine.” She lied and he scoffed.

”Josie- don’t lie to me.” He said sternly and she sighed. “It’s like i’m being mocked everyday. All the football players are asshole’s and the only person I have at school is Landon and we rarely see each other.” She told him.

”What about your sister?” He asked and she frowned. “At school it’s like I don’t even exist to her eyes. Like i’m a totally different person she’s never met.” She finished.

“Why don’t you tell your parents?” He questioned and she shook her head. “It’s not a big deal. Theres only one more year of high school.” She said and he sighed.

”And what about this.... Hope?” Josie looked at him with confusion and he laughed. “Don’t pretend I didn’t hear you moan her name while you were asleep. Now who is she?” He said again.

”She’s the star quarterback on the football team, She’s really hot, and she’s smart.” Josie said and Kai smiled like a child.

”What? Why are you smiling like that?” She asked him. “Because, I have never seen you talk that good about someone beside’s your best friend. I think someone has a crush....” He grinned longing the last word and she scoffed.

”Don’t push it.” She told him when they heard police siren’s. “Oh shit.” Kai mumbled as they stood up.

”Let’s go.” He told her as he started running and she followed behind. “This hurts running in wet clothes!” Josie yelled at him. “It’s even worse for me, Josie!” He yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dropped my phone in the bathtub while writing this you guys should be happy it still works. :/


	3. He’s your rebound to replace me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda a filler. There will be some hosie moments next chapter promise :)

“We could've gotten caught!” Josie hissed at her uncle and he only laughed. “The fun part is the adrenaline!” He defended and she rolled her eyes.

”Oh my god it’s almost three in the morning I have school tomorrow.” She told him and he sighed. “You can just skip. I’ll call the school and we can spend the day together.” He told her and she thought about it for a second.

  
  


“Fine.” She said and he beamed a smile at her. “Yay. I’ll come up with a excuse.” He quickly told her and she rolled her eyes playfully.

”So where are we going?” She asked him after a few seconds of silence. “To the waffle house. I won like 500 dollars and I plan on spending it all till the last penny today. That means all you can eat waffles.” He told her.

”You know there’s more than just _waffles_ at a waffle house, right?” She responded to him and he looked at her and then back at the road. “Then why did they name it a waffle house?” He questioned and she sighed.

“Never mind.” She mumbled and he smirked and continued driving until they reached the waffle house.

”All you can eat, kid. You seriously need to get in some calories. Your too skinny for your age.” He told her and she huffed crossing her arms as they walked into the building.

”I try to eat, I cant stomach that much.” She defended. “Table for two, please.” He said to the lady and she nodded. “Follow me.”

”This will be your table and i’ll be your waiter. I’ll be back in a second to get your drink order’s.” She smiled as the two sat down at the table.

”Ooh, they have cinnamon pancakes. And chocolate supreme waffles!” He said like a child and Josie looked at the menu. “That’s a big plate.” She commented and he rolled his eyes.

”Live a little, kiddo. Your mom and dad aren't here, you can eat whatever you want.” He told her again. “They want me to eat a lot. I’m a perfect weight for a 17 year old.”

”How much do you weigh then?” He asked and she bit her bottom lip. “113 pounds.” Josie said and his eyes widened.

”Jesus Josie your not 14 your 17 that’s not good for your heath.” He told her and she frowned.

”I don’t like eating a lot. I don’t even eat lunch at school.”   
  


  
“Okay, let’s make a deal.” He said and she nodded. “You eat a little over 1,000 calories and I will buy you whatever you want.” He offered and held out his hand. Josie hesitated a little before shaking his hand and taking the deal.

”Are you guys ready to order?” The lady asked as she came over to their table. “Ah, yes. My niece here will have a lemonade and i’ll have a coke.” He said already knowing Josie’s drink due to taking her out to eat so much.

”How about food?” She asked as she looked at Josie. “How about two cinnamon pancakes and a chocolate waffle supreme.” She said looking over to Kai and he nodded. “We’ll have that out to you as soon as we can.” She smiled before leaving.

”How’s that biology project going along?” He asked her sitting back in his chair and Josie shrugged.

”We’re making a geometrical terrarium. You know like a forest just smaller and in a glass box.” She explained and he nodded. “Too many big words in one sentence, but okay. How about your grades?” He continued and Josie slumped her shoulder’s.

”Straight A’s. I’m glad I don’t have to do anything for extra credit.” Josie hummed. “How about you. What have you been doing with your life?” She asked him as the lady came over with their drinks. “Thank you.” Josie smiled at the lady as she took a sip of the lemonade.

”Other than gambling.... it’s been boring. Seeing you has been the best part of this month.” He let out and Josie smiled. “You really shouldn't gamble, uncle Kai. Remember last time?” She told him and his face scrunched up.

“That was your father’s fault, he cost me all my chips, saying that we should go making my good luck charm fade.” He pouted and she chuckled.

”And what was your good luck charm?” She asked and he shook his head. “Your too young.” He said taking a drink from the coke.

————————

  
“So.... what are you going to do about Issy?” Rafael asked as he walked down the school halls with Hope and she shrugged. “Break up with her.” Hope said.

”Seriously, Hope.” He said and she froze. “I’m aggravated as it is, Raf, don’t make me angrier.” She told him and he sighed.

”Fine, i’ll see you at lunch?” He requested and she nodded before he took off. “Hey, Mikaelson.” Aiden smiled as he stood by Hope’s locker.

”Hey, Aiden.” She said relived a little that the younger boy was there. “So.... did Raf tell you?” Aiden asked and Hope looked at him. “About....”

”Yes, and how do you know?” She asked him and he frowned. “There was a little get together. We were just playing truth or dare next thing you know Jackson and Issy are kissing.” He told her and she sighed.

”It’s whatever. Should’ve expected she was going to be such a bitch.” Hope shrugged and Aiden frowned.

”Hey, have you finished the biology project yet?” He asked him and she shook her head. “Bummer. My partner ditched me.” He pouted.

”I don’t think Josie would mind if I help you a little. My place after school?” She questioned and he smiled like a puppy nodding.

”After practice.” She remembered and he nodded in understanding. “I really don’t want to go to math.” She groaned and he smiled. “Why don’t we ditch. We can have Sebastian and Rafael come with us too.” He grinned and she thought about it and nodded with a grin.

”Text em. I’ve gotta use the bathroom real quick.” She said and he pulled out his phone as she closed her locker and went into the bathroom.

”Hope.” Lizzie greeted upon seeing the athlete. “Lizzie?” She said making it more like a question.

”Judging by your facial expression you already know don’t you?” She asked and Hope nodded still confused.

”I cant believe she would do that. Jackson is such a loser.” Lizzie said and Hope chuckled. “I wouldn't oblige to that.” She said.

”I’m sorry. You two were such a cute couple.” Lizzie said and Hope shrugged. “It is what it is.“ she responded.   
  


“I’m here if you need me okay.” She told her and Hope smiled. “Are you two still friends? You and Issy?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded.

”I’m sure you would chose someone better over a cheater right?” She asked again and Lizzie nodded her head. “I need your help with something then.”

“It’s rare that, Hope, ever wants to skip class.” Rafael said when he walked over to Aiden and Sebastian. “True.” He murmured when Hope walked out of the bathroom.

“Were having a party at my place tonight. Everybody in the schools invited beside’s Issy and Jackson. Make sure they get the message.” She said as she walked over to them.

”Oh hell yes, Mikaelson household party!” Sebastian cheered and Hope grinned. “It definitely will.”   
  


—————————

“Do you remember those stories I use to tell you when you and Lizzie were like 8?” Kai asked as he watched the water move.

”Yeah, about vampires and werewolves. Those gave me nightmares, you know.” She said and he chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. I mean you were just a little girl so I wouldn't blame you.” He responded and Josie shot him daggers.

”Anyways theres this new movie called Insidious 3 and I wanted to watch it.” He told her and the her face went pale.

”No, absolutely not. Lizzie and me watched the first movie that night and I was so scared I didn’t leave her side for a week.” She told him and he smiled. “Nothing bad will happen. The movies more kid friendly now.” He reassured her when her phone buzzed.

**Hope Mikaelson: hey Josie, I’m having a party tonight at my house and was wondering if you wanted to come. Btw it’s Hope Mikaelson. I also got your number from your sister.**

Josie read over the message at least twice before actually coming to her sense’s. “Who is it?” Kai asked and she was still frozen until he rolled over and grabbed the phone out of her hand. “Hey!”

”Hey Josie, i’m having a party at my house and was wondering if you wanted to come. By the way it’s Hope Mikaelson.” Kai read over the text message as the younger girl tried getting her phone back.

”Hope as in the girl you were having a sex dream about?!” Kai said with a wicked grin. “Kai! Give me my phone!” Josie yelled at her uncle.

”Yes, I will totally be there, _Hope_. What time.” He said as he typed it into her phone and she huffed out in defeat as he sent it and handed the phone back to her.

”I hate you.” She simply said snatching the phone back and he laughed. “No, you don’t. I’m doing you a favor.” He responded.

**Hope Mikaelson: the party starts at 8. I’ll be expecting you.**

Josie smiled at that and Kai smirked. “See I just got you a date.” He grinned and Josie frowned. “She’s already dating someone.” Josie said and Kai’s face turned.

”Wow! Josie I did not expect you to be a girlfriend stealer, up high girl!” He smiled with cheerfulness and she high-fived him confused.

”Uh. No that’s bad. The girl she’s dating is the head cheerleader. I will be tormented the rest of my life.” She told him and he rolled his eyes. “It’s only 11:33. Come on.” He said pulling his niece up to her feet.

”Where are we going?” She asked. “Nowhere. I’m just going to get something from the car and i’ll be back.” He told her as he ran off back to the car and Josie waited before seeing him with two full bags.

”Whats in there?” She questioned as he put the bags on the floor and opened them. “I’m also a personal trainer that pays 15 dollars and hour. That’s how I got the car. And i’m going to teach you self defense and a little offense before that party starts.” He explained and her face sunk.

”I’ve never learned how to fight.” She began and he waved her off pulling out the pads and the boxing tape. “That’s even better. I get to teach you the basic’s, kid.” He grinned as he handed the boxing tape to her and she surprisingly caught it.

”I’m going to train you.”

——————————

“Go long!” Sebastian yelled and Hope ran far catching the football midair and he cheered. “Dude, we would have lost most of our games if it wasn’t for you.” Sebastian grinned putting an arm over Hope’s shoulder's.

”Guys! Lunch is about to start come on!” Aiden told them as he threw the ball over to Rafael and he caught it. “You guys mind coming over to my place after practice so we can set up for the party?” Hope asked and all three boys nodded.

”Hell yeah, I love your house. Also what about your family?” Rafael asked spinning the football in his hands and Hope smiled. “They’re all out tonight. My family's going out for some fancy dinner leaving me and Marcel home. And Marcel’s already on board with the party.” She told them and Aiden grinned.

”I like your brother. His music taste is off the charts I like when he’s the DJ.” Aiden said and Hope chuckled as they entered the school.

As they walked in the school they headed to the lunchroom sitting down at their table and there was just a few people gone knowing the lunch bell just rang.

”Hey, babe.” Lizzie said as she kissed Sebastian on the cheek and sat down next to him. “Hey.” He responded.   
  


“Hey, boys, And Hope.” Lizzie smiled. “Hey, Lizzie.” Hope smiled back when she saw a few more cheerleader’s walk in.

”Here she comes.” Aiden whispered to Hope as he saw Issy walking into the cafeteria.

”Hey, baby.” Issy said and Hope grinned turning around to face the girl as half her friends watched. “Where were you earlier? I was trying to text you.” Hope asked and she shrugged.

”I had an early period in science.” She responded. “I didn’t see you in science class, Issy.” Lizzie spoke up as the girl looked at her.

”Yes I was, you probably didn’t see me.” She defended and Rafael laughed. “I didn’t see you at all.” He told her and she looked back at Hope.

”Where were you?” Hope asked when she saw Jackson walk into the lunch room. “I told you. I got an early morning, Hope. Why don’t you trust me?” She said with a frown.

”Trust you?” Hope laughed standing up now. “I’ve trusted you the moment I met you. You made me do a whole bunch of shit to prove I would be loyal to you and what do you do. You go behind my back and probably fuck someone when i’m not looking.” Hope said and the younger girl grew speechless.

”Why don’t I trust you? Because you fucking cheated on me with him, you really think he’s better than me? He’s not, may I remind you who the quarter back is, who is probably ten times stronger than him, and i’m the only person who gave a fuck about your selfish ass when nobody else did!” Hope yelled at her and people started looking at them.

”And you. I don’t even know where to start, one of my own _friends_ hooks up with the person i’m dating? Your pathetic, it’s whatever though you can always have my seconds.” Hope said To Jackson as she looked away from Issy.

” _Okay_ , it’s my fault that you aren’t satisfying your own girlfriend that she has to come to me.” He told her and Hope practically growled. “Hope, no!” Rafael yelled when the girl turned around and punched him square in the face causing him to fall to the ground and grip his nose that was bleeding.

”Your just her fucking rebound, Miller. You’ll never be better than me.” She told him. “Yeah, I bet I can fuck that girl you’ve been so keen of too.” He said getting up and Hope thought about it for a second before punching him again.

”You don’t even know who the fuck she is.” She defended as Rafael pulled her away. “Don’t.... touch me.” She said to him as she walked out.

”Just fucking great.”

——————————

“Left, right, left, left, right.” He told her and she nodded punching in the same numerical order as he told her. “Good, now mainly since i’m teaching you self defense, you already know how to fight off a guy.... now a girl.” He told her and she nodded.

”Now girls and guys are much different so.... i’ve seen many female fights to know that girls really like to pull hair and slap so that means you need more blocking techniques.” He explained as he spread out a little and held his hands up. “Now hit me.... like a girl.” He smiled and she started trying to land hits on him which he dodged.

”Okay first, girls really love pulling hair I don’t know what it is, but this move prevents you from them being able to even reach their hand to your head. Do remember if they try being the more stronger one that means they'll be on top you want to be on top.” He said as he was about to make a fast move to grab Josie, but she was quicker and wrapped his hand around his back and the other one with it.

”Okay, okay.” He laughed seeing how good of a learner she was. “Your good, smaller people always outweigh bigger people. Faster is better than stronger.” He smiled at her as she sat down on the floor.

”Hey, what time is it?” Josie asked as he picked up his phone. “Uh.... damn! It’s already six?!” He nearly yelled and she got up. “We should go back home. I need to get ready.” She told him and he agreed as they walked back to the car.

“Awe, you want to look pretty for your future girlfriend?” He asked and she rolled her eyes. “Last one to the car makes dinner!” Josie said already running. ”That’s not fair!” He yelled back.

  
  
“So what time do you think you’ll be home?” He asked her and she shrugged. “I think i’ll just go for a while, i’m not drinking at all either.” She told him.

”Okay, good enough. Your not even old enough to drink.” He said as Josie gave him a small smile before heading upstairs.

”Uncle Kai!” Josie yelled and he looked over to her. “This fine?” She asked and he nodded with a cheeky grin. “I’m assuming you need a ride?” He asked arching his eyebrow.

  
  


“This party is so awesome, Hope!” Aiden said taking another sip of beer from his solo cup. “Of course it is, i’m the host.” Hope grinned taking another chug of whiskey.

”Hey. Hey, slow down. I get you have a really high metabolism, but that doesn’t mean you should drink that much.” He told her as she just rolled her eyes and walked off.

”Raf! Hey.” He said walking over to the boy, but he was making out with this girl and Aiden retracted himself away and sighed walking outside when he bummed into someone.

”Oh, sorry- sorry. I didn’t see you there.” The girl said and Aiden looked at his ruined shirt. “It’s fine.... ah, Josie?” He questioned looking up to see the girl.

”Aiden?” She responded as he pulled her away from the crowd and into the bathroom. “What are you doing here. I thought you hated this stuff?!” He asked her.

”Hope, invited me. Have you seen her?” Josie asked not wanting to have a conversation with him.

”I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk to drunk Hope Mikaelson.” He told her and she scoffed. “Like your any better sober.” She told him as she put her hand on the doorknob.

”Josie, what happened.... to us? We use to be friends.” He frowned.   
  


“What happened was when you became one of those asshole’s and completely ignored me and Landon. That’s what happened.” She hissed and he gripped her wrist.

”Please, trust me. Drunk Hope isn't very nice.” He told her. “Then i’m leaving. I knew I shouldn't have come here.” She whispered leaving the bathroom and pushing through the crowd as Aiden followed behind her.

”Josie! Wait! Josie, please!” He yelled out to her pushing past the people to get to the girl.

”Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Ms. loser, herself.” Issy said as she kissed Jackson again and stood in front of Josie with a smirk on her face.

”Move.” She said when Aiden finally caught up. “How the hell did you get in here?!” Aiden merely yelled when he came face to face with Issy and she grinned.

”I’m the head cheerleader. Of course I was able to get in the party, Romero.” She told him focusing her eyes back to Josie. “Why are _you_ here?” She snarked looking at Josie.

”I’m not in the mood for your bitchy banter so if you don’t mind.” Josie said as Issy got in front of her again.

”Move!” Josie yelled when she turned around to see her own sister knocked unconscious and somebody's carrying her upstairs.

“Oh my god!” Josie said loudly as she pulled Aiden through the crowd with her and ran upstairs as he followed behind.

”Lizzie!” He yelled clearly seeing what had just happened as he rumbled the knob “Open it!” Josie yelled at him as he rammed into the door and it broke and Josie saw her sister on the bed with the two boys standing above it.

”Come to join us, Romero?” One of the boys asked him before Josie punched him and the other one was about to hit her before Aiden body slammed into him.

”Hey! What the hell’s going- Lizzie?” Sebastian said as he stood by the doorway and Josie rushed over to her sister. “Lizzie? Lizzie!” She tried.

”What the fuck did you two do?!” Sebastian yelled at the two boys when one of them finally got a hit on Aiden.

”Get the fuck away from him.” He growled and both boys ran away like their tails were tucked in between their legs.

”Is she okay?” Sebastian asked kneeling down beside’s Josie and she shook her head. “I-I don’t know. We should get her to the hospital.” Josie told him and he nodded picking the blonde up in his hands. 

“Well come on both of you.” He told the two and they followed as people starred as Sebastian carried the girl downstairs, both Josie and Aiden followed behind.

”Josie you go with Sebastian. I need to watch Hope and Rafael to make sure they don’t accidentally kill themselves.” He told her as she nodded and continued following behind Sebastian.

”Open the door for me.” He said and she did so as he put the girl in the back seat. “Come on.” He gestured for her to get in the car and she did so as he started it up.

“Aw! Look the buzz killer’s back!” Hope pouted and he frowned. “Everybody out!” Aiden yelled which he rarely did.

”Excuse me? This is my party, Romero.” She said standing up on wobbly legs and he scoffed.

“Yeah, then you should know Lizzie Saltzman almost got raped and you look like your about to pass out. So everybody out!” Aiden yelled again and Hope’s face flushed.

”W-what?” Hope asked as he just pushed her back into the chair so she could sit down and he started pushing people out.

“Come on now! Get out of my house!” Marcel stood up as he shut off the music. “Out!”

When Aiden and Marcel were able to get everybody out it was just them two, Hope, and Rafael. “What the fuck happened, Aiden?!” Hope nearly yelled.

”I’ll deal with my sister. You take Rafael home.” He told the younger boy as he pointed over to Rafael and nodded.

”Come on big guy, your parents will be so pissed.” He mumbled.

”Whats going on?! What happened to her?” The lady behind the desk asked when the two walked into the hospital.

”She was drugged and someone attempted to...” Sebastian started, but couldn't bring himself to say the words and luckily the lady knew what he was talking about.

”We need a nurse or two with a gurney, we have an attempted rape patient.” The girl said as she pressed the button.

”Are either of you family?” She asked. “We both are. She’s my sister.” Josie quickly said and Sebastian gave her at small smile.

”Where are they?” The doctor asked as the nurses walked into the room and the lady waved them over to them and they rushed over to them and Sebastian put the girl onto the bed.

”You two need to stay here.” He said and Josie was ready to protest, but Sebastian held her back.

Josie sighed and sat down on the small chairs as Sebastian sat next to her with a huff. “I’m going to kill someone.” He said as Josie gripped her head in her hands. “That makes two of us.”


	4. I’m not afraid to make you bleed

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian said after the hours of silence and Josie looked at him confused.

“I’m sorry, for being such snd asshole to you all these years. You didn’t deserve it. I guess when Hope and Issy started dating, Lizzie told us about her successful twin sister, that was smart, and funny, and pretty, and Issy started hating you when your name was the only thing that came out of Hope’s mouth in a sentence. Issy got jealous, and when she started hating you Hope had to make a choice and Hope was possible mind controlled by Issy, because she forgot all about you.” Sebastian explained and Josie’s mouth feel open and her eyes widened.

”I never knew why you guys hated me so much. It hurt, having to go to school only for a slushee or smoothie dumped on my head and everyday I had to lie to my parents and say I _accidentally_ spilt it on myself at lunch. The only person I ever had was Lizzie and then she left me too. Then Landon came and he never left.” Josie told him and he frowned.

”I don’t hate you, you were probably the only one who saw those assholes take Lizzie upstairs. If it wasn’t for you they would've gotten what they wanted.” He said and Josie nodded.

”Hey. Sorry, I had to take Rafael home and his parents were pissed.” Aiden said as he came in sticking his keys in his pockets. “Hi.” Josie smiled a little at him and he smiled back.

”Is she going to be alright?” Aiden asked and Sebastian sighed. “We don’t know yet.” He told him and he nodded sitting down.

”Hey, you should probably get the checked out. You don’t want it to swell.” Josie said as she gently touched his eye.

”It’ll be fine,” He said and she sighed. “We’ll be back Sebastian.” Josie told the older boy and he nodded as Josie got up and pulled Aiden with her. “I said I was fine.” He pouted as she walked him up to the front desk.

”Oh my.” The lady said when she looked at Aiden. “Is this going to swell?” He asked before Josie and the lady nodded. “Let me get someone for you. I’ll he right back.” She told him and Josie smiled looking back at him.

”See.” Josie pointed out as the lady came back with a med kit and gestured for Aiden to follow her to the table and he complied as Josie walked back over to sit down.

”Hey, you should go home.... get some sleep or shower because you reek of alcohol.” Josie told Sebastian and he frowned. “Is it really that bad?” He asked and she nodded.

”Tell Aiden to call me when you guys hear something about Lizzie, i’ll be back.” He told her as he got up and Josie nodded again as he left.

”Okay, I refused to get a bandage on my eye, but then she looked at my knuckles and saw they were bleeding so....” Aiden said walking back over to Josie showing him the wrap on his hand and he sat back down.

A minuet of silence passed. “Do you want to.... talk about earlier?” He asked and Josie just ignored him and he sighed. “Josie.” He tried , but she ignored him again.

”Josie, please. I have a logical explanation for why I left you and Landon to go and play football.” He said and she sighed. “What?” She finally said.

”When I was younger.... I broke my arm, it was so bad they told me I wouldn't be able to participate in any type’s of after school activity's. Football was my dream ever since my dad passed away, when I tried out for the team I got rejected and then.... Hope stepped in. She said I would make a really good runner and all that. And I felt as if I was making my dad proud, but then when I told you and Landon.... you two seemed to hate me after that. Like I didn’t even exist after it, and then Hope let me eat lunch with them, and I started making friends after you two shut me out, for wanting my dream, for wanting to make my father proud. Josie you were like a sister to me, my best friend, and the second you shut me out it broke me....” He told her not making any eye contact.

”You think I don’t miss those times when we would hang out.... everyday I wonder what would’ve happened if I never took Hope’s offer. What if I never joined football.” He sighed looking up at the ceiling and sinking down in his chair.

”I don’t hate you. I don’t think I hate anyone actually, i’ve just.... missed you. It was Landon who was pissed, I was fine with you being one of those football players, but then I thought you started ignoring us to go and hang out with them.” She told him and he looked at her confused. “I thought you guys were ignoring me. Landon said you and him wanted noting to do with me.” He frowned.

”I never said that.” She responded and Aiden laughed. “Looks like there’s a liar under out mist’s.” Aiden mumbled.  
  


  
“Josie?!” Alaric nearly yelled when he got into the hospital and the brunette looked over to her father. “Dad? I thought you guys were on a business trip?” Josie questioned.

”We just heard Lizzie is in the hospital, Josie. Do you really think we wouldn't come check up on her?” Caroline said and she frowned, but nodded.

”Hey, I need to see my daughter.” Alaric said to someone. “Whats her name?” She asked.

”Elizabeth Saltzman.” He told her and she walked over to the desk and typed in something. “Right, now she’s in trauma procedure. I don’t think it’s a good idea for both of you to go in there.” She told them.

”My wife will go. She’ll feel more safe.” He said to her and she nodded. “Follow me ma’am.” She responded and Caroline followed.

”What happened? I want to know.” Alaric said sternly when he walked back over to Josie and Aiden.

—————————

“Hope! Get up, we need to go!” Marcel yelled at his sister. “Go away.” She mumbled and groaned loudly when he pulled the curtains open.

”Tylenol is in the bathroom and you can get your own water. Shower and get your ass downstairs we need to go!” He yelled at her again and she groaned and pulled the blankets down to her waist rubbing her eyes.

”Where do we need to go?” She rasped out and he rolled his eyes. “Hospital.” He said in one word. “Wait! What happened last night?!” She asked him.

”You’ll find out when we get there. Come on.” He said closing the door leaving her in the bed. “Oh god.” She said to herself hugging her head and getting out of the bed.

”Fucking morning wood.” Hope grumbled seeing the tent in her pants and she just ignored it walking into the bathroom (more like stumbling.) and opened the cabinet to pull out the bottle of Tylenol and Hope took out three as she ran the water for her shower and downed the water and Tylenol in one go.

Hope stripped out of her clothes deciding not to tend to her most throbbing body part and soon enough it went away as she finished the shower feeling ten times better than what she did earlier.

”Are you going to tell me now?” Hope asked her brother as he grabbed his keys. “No, not enough time come on.” He told her as he handed her sunglasses and she took them still hissing as the sun came into view.

”Hope, let’s go.” He simply said. “Stop yelling.” She mumbled and he gave her a confused face, but just ignored it starting up the car as they got in a headed down towards the hospital.

”Tell me now, Marcellus.” She said seriously using his full name and his face scrunched up.

”Remember last night?” He asked and she shook her head. “Well your friend, Josie came to the party and Issy somehow managed to get in the house and started bickering with her. Then Josie must’ve saw some boys carrying Lizzie upstairs while she was unconscious.” He explained and Hope’s eyes widened under the sunglasses.

”Lizzie was raped?!” Hope merely yelled and he slightly swerved the car with surprise. “No! I don’t think so, Josie and Aiden got there before they could and then Sebastian scared the boys away.” He finished and she frowned.

”That’s the last time we’re having a party.” She mumbled when he pulled into the hospital parking lot and they got out walking into the hospital in silence.

”Mr. Saltzman.” Hope said when they finally saw them. “Hope, are you....”

”....Yes, it was a bad night.” She replied when she looked over to see Josie, but the brunette didn’t realize Hope was there.

”Hi.” Hope said sitting in front of Josie and she whipped her head to look at Hope. “Hey.” She replied looking away again.

Hope opened her mouth to say something else, but her phone buzzed with a text message.

**Issy:** _attachment one image_

”What the fuck?!” Hope yelled as she looked at her phone and everybody looked at her. “I’m gonna be sick.” She said tilting her head back and dropping her phone to the ground.

”What? What was it?” Marcel asked as he picked up Hope’s phone to see the worst thing in mind. “Oh.... my.... god.” He said.

”Wait what?” Aiden asked and Marcel turned the phone around to show him and he gagged. “That’s it with that bitch.” He told his sister.

”Maybe you should go to the bathroom. You don’t look so good.” Josie spoke up to Hope and she shook her head.

”No. No, i’m fine.” She replied weakly waving her off “Hope.” She tried, but Hope turned over to the trash can and threw up in it as everybody looked away.

”Come on.” Josie told her, as Hope sat up and she pulled her out of the chair and down the hallway to the bathrooms.

”I cant fucking.... believe her.” Hope said before tilting over to throw up in the toilet and Josie held her hair back as she rubbed soothing circle’s on Hope’s back.

”I’m never drinking again.” Hope said leaning against the wall and Josie shook a laugh. “Don’t lie like that.” Josie told her and Hope arched and eyebrow.

”What did she say to you last night?” Hope asked her eyes still closed and Josie frowned.

”Nothing really, until Aiden came over.” She told her and Hope hummed. “I mainly went there to go and see you, but Aiden wouldn't let me, saying that your not very enchanting when your drunk.”

”Good, i’m glad you didn’t see me like I was last night. Which I don’t even remember.” Hope said and groaned. “God. I’m so pathetic, that’s probably why Issy cheated on me.” Hope said and Josie frowned.

”Your not pathetic, I know at least nearly half the school wants to date you, and your the star player on the football team, your smart, and your...” Josie said before stopping herself and Hope looked at her.

”And what?” Hope asked and heat raised to Josie’s cheeks. “And your.... fairly the nicest person I know.” Josie said and Hope laughed. “That’s not what you were going to say, Saltzman.” She told her and Josie’s mouth formed a smile.

”Guess you’ll never know then.” She whispered before looking at her phone.

**Kai: I heard what happened. Is your sister alright?  
**

**Josie: I don’t know yet, mom went to go see her at least and hour ago and they’ve been keeping us away.**

**Kai: i’ll be there as soon as I can alright.**

”Who’s that?” Hope questioned. “My uncle. Are you okay now?” Josie asked her and she nodded standing up faster than intended and she almost fell over.

”I-I’m fine.” She mumbled holding onto the wall as she walked out to wash her hands and Josie did the same thing.

”Josie.... i’m really sorry about last night.” She said again and Josie sighed. “It’s fine, Hope. It wasn’t your fault.” She told her.

“It was. Maybe if I didn’t-“

”-Stop blaming yourself. I hate when people do that.” Josie scolded her and Hope looked down and mumbled a “sorry.”

”I just hope my sister is okay.” Josie said as they walked back to the others.   
  


“Okay, so good news is Lizzie is fine nothing happened and she’s still just a little traumatized, but it’s normal.” The doctor said and everybody let out a breath of relief.

”Although I recommend you take it slow with her and maybe keep her at home for the time being.” He told them and Alaric nodded. 

“That’s alright. They all should be getting to school now.” He said looking at them all. “Dad-“ Josie tried protesting.

”No, i’ll text you if anything happens. You kids need to go to school.” He told them sternly. “Come on, i’ll bring you guys.” Marcel told them gesturing towards the exits.

”I promise, baby.” He told his daughter and kissed her forehead as she nodded and followed Marcel and so did Aiden.

”Hope.” Alaric said before Hope could leave. “Yeah?” She asked and he sighed. “Do you know who did it?” He asked and she nodded.

”I have an idea on who.” She told him. “Do me a favor.... make sure they get what they deserve.” He told her and she nodded as she went to go find her brother.

——————————

“I cant believe I have to go a day without worrying about my girlfriend.” Sebastian mumbled as they walked through the halls. “Just get the day over with and then we go back.” She responded.

  
  


“Also.... I might do something bad, and I need you to stop me from doing it.” She told him and he nodded.

”So are we on good terms now or do you still hate me?” Aiden asked the brunette and she shook her head. “No, we’re good. If you even want to be friends anymore.” She told him and he smiled.

”Of course I do.” He said embracing her into a hug. “Too.... tight.” She said and he pulled back. “Sorry. Uh, what are you going to do about Landon?” He asked and she frowned.

”Ask him for the truth.” She told him as they approached their class. “Oh right, we have math together.” He said and she smiled.   
  


“I’m assuming you still suck at math?” She questioned and he fake pouted. “Okay, maybe. But it’s hard!” He defended and she smiled at that as they walked in the classroom.

”Mr. Romero. Ms.Saltzman. Your late.” The teacher scolded and they both mumbled out an apology and sat down Aiden turned around in his seat a little and beamed Josie a smile and she smiled back.

  
  
“Honestly i’m so happy we’re friends again.” Aiden smiled as they left the classroom.

”I missed you.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes, but kept walking. “You didn’t miss me that much.” She told him and he laughed.

”Hey, Jo.... and Aiden.” Landon said when he saw his friend walking down the hallway. “When did you two start hanging out?” Landon asked clearly annoyed by Aiden’s presence.

”Landon, we have to talk.” Josie said before he could say anything else. “About what?” He questioned.

”How your a liar.” Aiden said for the younger girl. “What?” He laughed. “I’m not a liar. What are you talking about?” He replied and Aiden rolled his eyes.

”You lied to me, Landon, and you lied to Aiden. Why?” She asked him seriously and he smiled.

”Josie.... come on. He’s one of the boys who have mocked us for half of out life! Why would you want to be friends with him?!” Landon nearly yelled and Aiden stepped forward.

”And you think that’s means you get to lie! I never said anything or mocked either of you!” Aiden yelled back. “I thought we were friends, Landon.” Aiden said softly and Landon laughed mockingly again.

“Friends? We were never friends, I only pretended to like you because Josie did.” He said and Aiden frowned. “That’s enough. What you did was an asshole move, Landon.” She told him as she pulled Aiden with her and he grabbed her arm.

”Who was the one that was there for you, Josie? Who held you when you cried, because it wasn’t your sister or him. I love you, Josie. How much do I need to prove that to you?” He told her and she frowned.

”What?” She asked and he froze giving her enough time to slip away from him. “Are you seriously about to leave your own best friend for him?!” Landon yelled.

”She can do whatever the fuck she wants.” Aiden growled getting in front of Josie. “Your not her keeper.” Landon said. “Neither are you.”

”Move, Aiden.” Landon said and Aiden just smiled. “No.” He simply said when Landon pushed him. “Your one.... and always be one of those assholes. I’m better for Josie than you are.” He told him and Aiden punched him.

”Say it again!” Aiden yelled catching the attention of everybody. “Aiden, stop.” Josie tried. “No! Say it again, I dare you!” He said to Landon.

”You are and always be and asshole like your friends!” Landon yelled back as he stood up and Aiden pushed him back down to the floor after he hit him.

”Hey! Hey! Calm down!” Hope yelled pushing Aiden away from Landon and his expression softened at seeing his friend.

”Fucking idiots.” Landon mumbled as he got up. “Shut up. Who the hell are you anyways?” Hope told him as she turned around.   
  


“Josie. Are you seriously going to choose them over me?” Landon asked and Josie shook her head.

”Landon this isn't you.” She told him as she stood in front of the older boy. “Yeah, this is me you just haven’t seen it before.” He told her when he was about to try and grab her again Hope pushed him up against the lockers.

”I’m getting really tired of you. Either you leave Josie and Aiden alone or I will fucking make you bleed.” Hope growled over protectively.

”Whats going on here?!” Someone yelled possible a teacher. “Mikaelson! Get your hands off him!” The teacher yelled as Hope let go of Landon’s collar and let him drop to the floor.

”Are you okay?” Hope asked looking over to Josie and Aiden, but mainly aiming the question over to Josie because she already knew Aiden could protect himself.

”Yeah.” She said and Hope looked down to the brunette’s hands and they were shaking.

”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit him.” Hope said to her and she shook her head. “It’s fine, he deserved it.” She said.

”Wow! Looks like Hope Mikaelson is still causing trouble.” A boy said with a smirk and Hope turned around to look at him.   
  


“You shut up and don’t open your mouth.” The teacher said to the boy. “All four of you to the principle’s office.” He told them.

”Just like your father.” He said again and that did it, Hope turned around and punched him square in the face and grabbed him by his collar like she did to Landon.

”I have no problem beating your ass like I did to Landon. Shut the fuck up.” She growled and the teacher pulled her away from him.

”Now your off to the office too. Let’s go! Everybody to class!” He told everybody and the boy.

“I knew I shouldn't have come to school.” Josie frowned as she walked with Aiden.


	5. I am not letting you go for someone else, you belong to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemu emu has entered the chat.
> 
> Sorry about not updating for the past two days I have no excuse. Sorry this chapter is a lil shorter than the other ones. Next one will be out as soon as I can :)
> 
> Btw this isnt really beta read so all mistakes are mine :|

“Not funny.” Lizzie mumbled and Josie smiled at her sister’s pouting. “Okay, fine. I’m sorry.” She told her and Lizzie smiled.

”I knew you were.” Lizzie grinned and Josie scoffed. “What? Okay, bow I take my apology back.” Josie said and Lizzie laughed. “No, no i’m sorry, come back!” Lizzie said to her sister and Josie’s smile widened as she sat back down on the bed.

”I so cannot wait to get out of here. As much as I hate school I also miss my friends.” Lizzie said flopping back onto the bed. “Can say the same.” Josie said and Lizzie pushed her playfully.

”I promise, you are so going to sit with us at lunch, Josie. No but’s.” Lizzie told her sister and Josie smiled at that.

  
“I missed you. I missed my sister.... i’m sor-“

”-Nope, don’t apologize, please. Your already forgiven if I was you I would've done the same thing.” Josie told her with a warm smile. “I love you, Jo.” Lizzie said as she hugged her sister. 

“Love you too, Lizzie.” She replied. “Uh.... Ms.Saltzman do you mind if we talk to you for a second.” And officer said that looked like her father’s partner.

”I mean, Josie.” He said afterwards. “Be right back.” Josie told her sister as she got up and went with the older man into the hallway.

”I have a few question’s for you. Is that alright?” He asked and Josie nodded confused.

“Your friend Mr. Landon Kirby. How long have you known him?” He asked and Josie frowned. “Since I was at least eight.” She replied and he nodded.

”Did you know what he did outside of school?” He asked her and she shook her head. “So i’m guessing you don’t know your _friend_ is a murderer.” He told her and Josie’s heart stopped right there.

”No.... he’s- no he’s n-not a murderer.” She said and the older man frowned. “I’m sorry- but he is.” He told her and she felt her heart shatter and she ran as far as she could and out of the hospital and she gasped loudly when she finally came to a stop outside and looked around.

The tears finally broke from her eyes and she wiped them away furiously and she walked farther down the sidewalk as she left the hospital.

**Lizzie: Hey, where did you go?**

Josie ignored the message and started running again as fast as her legs could take her and she ran into an alleyway sliding down the wall as she pulled her hood over her head and sighed, pulling out her phone and clicking on the last contact she wanted to.

**Josie: Landon?**

**Landon: Josie! Hey, are you okay? I’m sorry about the violence yesterday. That wasn’t me, that's not the side of me I wanted you to see. I’m sorry I just didn’t want you to get hurt.**

She read over the message a few times before actually thinking about responding.

**Josie: I just talked to someone....**

**Landon: Okay. And what happened.**

**Josie: They asked me about you.... and then they told me that your.... your a murderer.**

**Landon: Sad, I really didn’t want you to find out this way. Well might as well tell you.**

Josie read the text message with pure fear when she saw a human figure walking into the alleyway and he pulled down his hood to reveal who he was.

“Do you want to know? Or can I cut straight to the part.” He asked her and Josie stumbled to get up quickly and he laughed. “I’m not going to hurt you, Josie. I like you too much. I thought when those two guy friends of mine took Lizzie upstairs they would get the job done.... but they didn’t.... well not really my friends. More like Issy’s she was supposed to distract you, but failed. But why do that to Lizzie when I can do whatever I want to you, a willing patient.” He grinned.

”I am not a willing patient.” She told him and he just laughed at her again.

”You will be Josie. See right now at this moment, theres a hitman walking into the hospital Lizzie’s at, when I text him green light he kills her. Now if your willing to do what _I_ want then she gets to live to see another day.” He smiled and she swallowed thickly.

”What do you want from me?” She asked him. “What every guy would want from a pretty girl like you.” Landon told her and her heart sunk into her stomach.

“Hey, Lizzie.” Hope smiled at her friend as she walked in the room. “Hey, have you seen my sister around?” Lizzie asked and Hope shook her head.

”She’s been gone for like an hour after that officer talked to her.” Lizzie frowned and Hope tilted her head. “What did he want?” She asked.

”I don’t know, after he talked to Josie he left.” Lizzie said and Hope just shrugged it off hopping the girl was okay.

Hope opened her mouth to say something, but her phone vibrated in her pocket and checked her phone.

**Josie: help me.**

Hope’s eyes widened when she saw the text message and she immediately responded back.

**Hope: whats wrong?**

**Hope: Josie what happened?**

**Hope: where are you?**

”Lizzie, Josie in trouble.” Hope said after she sent the messages. “What?” Lizzie asked sitting up.

”She texted me saying help her, theres something wrong.” Hope said to the blonde. “We need to find my sister.” She told her.

“Where are we?” Josie asked as Landon kept a firm grip on her arm so she couldn’t run away. “Somewhere. You don’t need to know.” He told her and she frowned.

”You can at least tell me, Landon.” She said to him and he sighed. “It’s an old warehouse by the school.” He explained and she thanked god he told.

”Stay in here and wait.” He told her pushing her into a room and she quickly took out her phone.

**Hope: whats wrong?**

**Hope: Josie what happened?**

**Hope: where are you?**

**Josie: An old warehouse by the school is all I know. Please, it’s Landon I don’t know what he wants.**

After Josie sent the message, and put her phone back into her pocket when Landon walked back in.

”What do you want?” She asked him and he chuckled walking behind her. “You know exactly what I want, Josie. I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you. Nobody not Hope not Aiden.... nobody, will take you from me.” Landon told her.

”When did I ever belong to you?” She asked him and he laughed. “You always have.” He told her when he put a hand on her waist and she inhaled sharply and smiled.

”Guess you underestimate me, i’m not some little girl who cant defend herself.” She whispered to him and he looked confused before she grabbed the hand that was on her waist and twisted it and turned around when he groaned loudly.

”Don’t ever.... touch me again.” She told him pulling his hand down and kicking him in between the legs and he fell to the ground in a cry.

”Ah! No, Josie I-i’m sorry!” He yelled out gripping in between his legs and his hand as he let out painful cries and she crouched down.

”I’m not a little girl you can just force into sex, I can protect myself.” She told him before punching him in the face.

She scoffed and left the room walked through the place before she finally reached the exit snd opened it to be greeted by bright headlights.

”Jesus.” She mumbled when the headlight turned off and she could see both Lizzie and Hope in the car clearly.

”Josie!” Lizzie yelled running over to her sister and Josie embraced the hug. “Are you okay?” Lizzie asked quickly pulling away from the hug.

”Yeah, Landon’s in there though.” She told them and Hope’s eyes widened. “Did he....?”   
  


“No, you can go see for yourself he’s unconscious.” She told her and Hope’s eyebrow’s arched upwards.

”Did you.... knock him out?” Hope asked and Josie nodded. “Okay, remind me to never get on your bad side.” Hope mumbled.

——————————

  
“You okay, baby?” Alaric asked his daughter and Josie nodded. “We wouldn’t be here if uncle Kai didn’t teach me self defense a few days ago.” Josie told him and his eyes widened.

”Kai what?!” He asked her and she shrunk in the ambulance seat. “Nothing, never mind.” She mumbled and he sighed.

“I’m going to get what I want!” Landon yelled as the officer’s pulled him out of the building. “Josie I love you! Please!” He yelled out to her and she scrunched her face in disgust at him.

”Josie please!” He yelled louder as they forced him into the police cruiser. “He’s going to be gone for a long time, okay. He cant get to you anymore.” Alaric said looking at Josie and she nodded and watched as the police car drove away.

”I should get you to school.” He murmured and she nodded. “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He told her and she shrugged. “I’ll go.”

He smiled weakly at her and they both got into the car. “I hope you have a better day.” He told her as he pulled up to the school. “Sane to you, dad. Love you.” She told him getting out of the car and walking towards the school.

”Josie, hey.” Hope smiled upon seeing the other girl. “Were.... you waiting there the whole time?” Josie asked and Hope froze.

”Maybe.” She said and Josie just rolled her eyes playfully and started walking further down the halls as Hope walked with her.

“Your following me like a lost puppy, Hope.” Josie told the girl and Hope stood straight. “Uh.... I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with us at lunch?” She asked her and Josie thought about it for a second before nodding.

”I have to go to class.” She told her with a weak smile. “I’ll walk you.” Hope requested. “It’s on my way to my class.” She told her as they started walking.

”It’s not on your way is it?”

”Nope, it’s the absolute opposite.” Hope told her and Josie sighed, but kept walking.

”Is there a logical explanation on to why your following my sister around the school, Hope?” Lizzie asked and Hope jumped not expecting to see her.

”A warning would be nice next time.” Hope said as she placed a hand on her heart. “And what?” Hope asked her as they walked.

”I’m not following Josie around.” She told her as they entered the lunchroom. “Your like a little puppy.” Lizzie grinned and Hope frowned.

”I’m not a puppy. Why does everybody keep saying that?” Hope said and Lizzie chuckled as they went to go and sit down.

”Crazy week right?” Aiden said as he sat down next to Hope and she nodded. “Guys I heard that Issy is expelled and so Is Landon Kirby.” Some boy said as the rest of them sat down.

”Oh right, i’m the new head cheerleader.” Lizzie smiled proudly as Sebastian sat down next to her. “Hey, babe.” He smiled kissing her cheek. “Hey.”   
  


“Saltzman!” Sebastian yelled over to Josie when she entered the lunch room and she walked over to them.

”Hi.” She said shyly and Hope’s smile widened as she pat the spot next to her. “So we’re having cheer tryouts for a new spot.” Lizzie announced as they all looked at her. “Are you interested, Jo?” She said looking over to her sister and Josie’s cheeks flushed.

”I don’t know....”

”Please, it’ll be fun. Also there are many hot guys during football practice.” Lizzie whispered and Hope’s face dropped at that.

”Fine.” She said as she drank from her milkshake and Lizzie squealed. “Yay!” She said happily. “You wont regret it sis.”

”I regret this, Lizzie.” Josie mumbled to her sister and Lizzie rolled her eyes. “No you don’t. Come on show me what you got.” She told her sister pushing her towards the grass as she pressed the button on the radio and sat down.

Josie inhaled deeply and sighed as she started moving her body and smiled cheering to the music and when it was finally over Lizzie looked over to the other girls and then back to Josie.

”Welcome to the cheer squad, Josie.” Lizzie smiled at her sister and Josie’s eyes widened. 

“Wait really?” She asked and Lizzie nodded as she hugged her sister. “Oh shit.” Lizzie said looking over to the football players practicing.

”My boyfriend is looking hot!” Lizzie said as she watched them and Josie turned around to see when her eyes immediately caught Hope’s muscular body.

”Oh god.” Josie mumbled seeing the girl in a short sleeved jersey that clearly showed the muscle’s and the sweat on her face. “Who are you- oh! Your looking at, Hope. Oh my god you think Hope Mikaelson is hot don’t you!” Lizzie said loudly and Josie covered her mouth.

”Shhh.” Josie told her.

”I’m stating the obvious, Jo.” Lizzie rolled her eyes as she pushed Josie’s hand from her mouth.   
  
  


“Fuck.” Hope mumbled when she got tackled by Sebastian. Again.

”Your slow today, Mikaelson.” He laughed and she groaned. “Maybe that’s why.” She told him looking over to the cheerleaders and he grinned.

”Awe.... somebody has the hots for Josie-“

”-Shut! The fuck up.” She yelled at him shushing the last part as she got up and he pushed her back down. “Either admit to your feelings or I will fucking tackle your ass into the ground harder.” He growled at her and she huffed.

”Wow, that sounded so sexual.” She rolled her eyes and he scoffed.

”I have a girlfriend, Mikaelson.”

”Yeah, and I have a dick.” She told him before getting up again and holding her hand up. “Don’t push me again.” She told him as they ran back to the center field.

”Down! Set! Hike!” Hope yelled catching the ball as Aiden threw it back to her and trying to find someone and seeing Rafael was open.

”Back down, Mikaelson.” Sebastian smiled as he tackled Hope again before she could throw the ball.

Hope sighed and just laid there and he chuckled and held out his hand and she tried grabbing it and he pulled away to quickly and she fell back down with a huff.

”Admit to your feelings.” He said and a sing song tone. Hope just took off her helmet harshly and started walking away when she got up.

”Hope! Hey!” Sebastian tried calling out to her. “Leave me the fuck alone Sebastian.” She growled and he frowned.

”Hope, i’m sorry!” He said thinking he hit a nerve.

”Whats wrong?!” He asked her. “Whats wrong? You keep on telling me to admit my feelings when my heart is still freshly broken! Okay, yeah sure I like Josie Saltzman, but I just got my heart broken, Sebastian! You may think Issy was a cold hearted bitch all the time, but she was almost my first everything! I spent half my life trying to impress her, for her to just throw it all down the drain like i’m some toy! I don’t want to be treated like that again, I don’t want my heart to be broken and it shatter’s so nobody can put it back together! So, yeah.... I have feelings for Josie.... that doesn’t mean i’m ready for a relationship.” She yelled at him and his face flushed at all those words as everybody looks at her.

”Hope?” A voice from behind her said and Hope just laughed. “Fucking great.” She whispered not even bothering to turn around to face the brunette behind her and she just walked off.

”I got this.” Aiden said as he took off his helmet and ran after Hope. “Hope! Hey, slow down.” He said catching up to her.

”Okay, stop.” He told her stopping in front of her and she tilted her head with annoyance. “Aiden move.” She told him and he shook his head.

”No. your not going to run away from your feelings, Hope. Your not doing that again.” He told her sternly and she rolled her eyes.

”When have I ever run away from my feelings? I’ve always accepted how I feel.” She laughed and he rolled his eyes. “Your doing it now, avoiding your feelings for Josie.” He reminded her.

”I’m not.”

”Yes you-“

”-Hope?” Josie questioned as she walked over to them and Hope sighed before pushing Aiden out of her way. “Hey!” He scolded grabbing her wrist before she could walk away and she raised her fist and he flinched before she could hit him she came to her sense’s and sighed pulling back.

”Yeah?” She asked looking at Josie and the brunette smiled slightly at her and Aiden sighed thankful he wasn’t going to get punched.

”I’ll let you two talk.” He told them as he ran away from view.

”Can we talk.... about what you said out there?” She asked and Hope’s eyes glistened as she made eye contact with Josie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell meh what you guys think of this chapter. (Plz.)


	6. I bottle up my emotions because I don’t know how I really feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemu emu has left the chat ;)
> 
> Guys.... i’m so sorry.
> 
> I think I might make this story darker. Also jandon WILL NOT HAPPEN it’s just for the storyline I promise.
> 
> Also, not beta read so all mistakes are mine.

_”Landon Kirby has been begging to see you.... I mean, Josie I think he’s obsessed with you.” Alaric told his daughter as she hummed and looked out the window. “Maybe I should talk to him then. Give him a chance to explain.” She told her father and he scoffed._

_”Are you out of your mind? Landon Kirby as in the boy that tried to-“_

_”Force me into sex with him? That hired two boys to try and do the same to Lizzie? Yeah, dad I know, but he’s been my best friend since we were eight. I should at least give him a chance to explain.” She told him and he frowned._

_”No. Absolutely not, you go anywhere near him and it’s over alright? There’s something wrong with him.” Her father to her and she hummed._

_”What if mom murdered someone?” Josie asked facing him and he looked at her confused._

_”What-“_

_”You would help her cover up the murder right? Because she’s the love of your life and your practical best friend, dad. I’ve known Landon for more than a decade and you expect me to just throw away a friendship like that?”_

_  
“Josie this is different! He tried to force you into something you didn’t want! He murdered over ten people, who would want to be friends with a murderer?!” He yelled at her and she rolled her eyes._

_”Uncle Damon, killed people.” She muttered and he stopped the car immediately. “Excuse me, Josette?” He said harshly._

_”Don’t do that. You have no idea what Damon had to go through, he was protecting his family.” He told her._

_”Exactly! You know his backstory! I want to know why Landon did what he did, dad! People don’t just murder other people because they want to!” She defended and he sighed._

_”If you go anywhere near that boy, Josie.... you’ll be grounded for more than a decade.” He replied and she just rolled her eyes._

_”Maybe you should ask him first before putting him behind bars.” She said to him and he looked over to her and then back to the road._

_”People are different. They have different reason’s, Josie. Do you want to know what we found when we went to his house?” He asked her and she nodded her head._

_”A shrine, Josie. And it was all about you.”_

“I don’t really know how to put this....” Hope sighed as they walked down the side of the school and Josie smiled softly at her. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Hope. I’m fine if you don’t want to tell me. I wouldn't pressure you.” She told her softly and Hope’s heart melted.

”Can I ask you something first.... before I pour out all my feelings on you?” Hope asked and Josie nodded as they stopped.

”How do you feel?”

”What?” She asked taken aback by Hope’s question. “How do you feel? About this. About what I said?” She asked again and Josie inhaled sharply.

”I don’t know. I’m still kind of rattled from yesterday, and after hearing what you said it made me think there’s other people rather than me.” Josie said and Hope tilted her head (which she does a lot when she’s confused. It’s almost like she’s and obedient dog at times.) looking at Josie with confusion.

”You don’t think a lot about yourself do you?” Hope asked and Josie shook her head. “My dad told me I get it from my birth mother.” She smiled slowly.

”People get a right to be selfish, Jo.” Hope told her and Josie nodded. “I know.... it’s just I don’t really like finding my needs. It’s harder than finding someone else’s needs.” She admitted.

”Maybe I could help you change? People deserve a shot at happiness and a second chance, you may not know them, but that doesn’t mean you cant get to know them better.” Hope smiled warmly at her and Josie’s eyes widened.

”What did you just say?” Josie asked her and Hope furrowed her eyebrows. “Uh people deserve a second chance?” She replied making it sound more like a question.

”No the last part.”

”Oh. That you may not know someone, but doesn’t mean you cant get to know them.” Hope told her and Josie’s smile widened.

”I’ll be right back okay. I just have to go and talk to someone. I promise we can talk later.” She told Hope kissing her cheek and running off leaving Hope speechless and hurt.

”What?” She asked herself as she watched Josie run away.

_”Don’t do that.” Landon frowned at his friend and Josie giggled. “Why? Landon, come on. Your so boring.” Josie pouted and he rolled his eyes._

_”Because.... I said.” He told her and she hummed in response. “Seriously, Jo. Not while we’re at school.” He told her and she sighed._

_”Your no fun bird bitch.” Josie told him and he fake gasped. “Did Josie Saltzman just cuss at me?!” He faked and Josie rolled her eyes pushing him away from her._

_”Whatever.” She sassily said and he grinned walking behind her. “Whatever.” He mocked and she turned around to hit him in the arm before he caught her arm mid air._

_  
“When did you start working out Mr. Tough guy?” Josie asked and he smiled. “To defend my self from Mr. Asshole.” He replied._

_”Speaking of him.... he’s coming over here now.” Josie whispered to him and Landon’s body stiffened when he saw Sebastian Reine turn the corner with Lizzie Saltzman by his side._

_”Move, loser’s.” He told the two as he pushed the both out of the way and Landon sighed. “Better than coffee.” He said trying to enlighten the mood._

”I’m here to see Landon Kirby.” Josie said to the guard and he looked at her weird. “Personal items in here.” He told her and she took out her phone and other stuff she had.

”I’ll buzz you in.” He told her and she nodded as he pointed to the door and she walked into the room and sat down on one of the chairs as the other side of the wall’s door opened.

”Whoever you are i’m not in the mood too- Josie?” He asked as the officer brought him in with the hand cuffs around his hands and Josie’s face straightened.

”Can we talk? Privately?” She asked aiming the last part to the officer and he nodded. “Press the button if you need anything.” He told her and she smiled weakly at him before he left. Leaving Josie and Landon alone.

”Does your dad know your here?” Landon asked when he sat down in front of Josie and she shook her head and he chuckled lightly at that. “Your turning rebellious on me, Jo.”   
  


“Don’t call me that.” She strictly told him and he frowned, but nodded weakly. “Why did you do it?” She asked him and he looked up into her eyes and sighed.

”I don’t know. My father was a thief.... so he told me to take what I wanted when I wanted it. So I thought it was the right thing. I stole and hurt people when I was younger and deviant. When I met you..... you were so kind, and- and nice I thought I could have you too.... earn your love, even. But I thought wrong, I used the techniques my dad taught me, and hurt people in order to get to you. I wanted you to love me the same way I loved you, Josie.” He explained and stopped when he felt Josie’s hand on his and he smiled upon that.

”I never intended to hurt you. I-I-I just.... my father found interest in you too.... he said “if the girl doesn’t want you, then you take her.” And I couldn’t do that, I wanted to earn your love the right way. Without obstacles. So I sent those boys to do that to Lizzie.... because she hurt you. Then you started becoming friends with Aiden again, and you started talking to Hope and I thought I was going to lose you-“ He started.

”-Why did you lie to me about, Aiden?” She asked him and he sighed. “Aiden was always nice to you, you would've even considered him your best friend back then. When he tried out for football the chances were low for him to get the position. But then Hope stepped up and gave it to him. Aiden was going to be one Of those boys that would hurt you, and say things like Sebastian did. And it hurt me seeing you hurt.... so I lied.... for the benefit of protecting you.” He told her and her frown deepened.

”I don’t need protection, Landon. I’m fully capable of controlling my feelings and defending myself.” She replied. “I know that. I just- couldn’t risk you losing yourself over someone who could hurt you.” He frowned sadly and Josie tilted his head to look at her.

”I forgive you.” She told him and his eyes lightened up. “Wait. Really?” He asked in disbelief and she nodded.

”Think it over, Landon.” She told him as she got up and headed towards the door. “Josie?” He questioned before she could leave and she whipped her head around when he stood up the cuffs rattling around and he went to go and stand in front of her.

”I’m sorry.” He told her. “I know you are.” She replied putting a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. “I just want you to be happy, and i’ll come to terms you can be happy with whoever you want.” He smiled weakly at her and she smiled back before leaving.

”That was a quite long visit, Ms.Saltzman. I’m sorry, your dad told me to call him if you came here.” The guard said as Josie entered the walk in room to face her father.

”Whatever, I already talked to him.” Josie rolled her eyes before she could walk away her father gripped her arm. “You leave this building your going to be on thin ice, Josette.” He warned and she snapped her arm away from him.

”I don’t care. Ground me for all I care. The only thing I care about was that I got to talk to him. I don’t care what you say. He’s still my best friend, and he deserve’s a second chance.” She replied leaving Alaric speechless as she walked out of the prison.

“Josie!” He called out, but she just ignored him and kept walking over to her car and getting in before she could hear anything else her father had to say and quickly drove off.

”Uncle Kai?” Josie questioned when she entered the house seeing her Uncle first. “Josie! Where have you been?” He asked worriedly and she looked behind him.

”Can we talk. Please?” She asked him and he looked back to a worried Caroline and she nodded knowing she would rather talk to him.

  
“Yeah, let’s go for a walk.” He agreed shutting the door behind him. “So tell me whats wrong.” He said and she took a deep breath in.

”It’s Landon.” She began and his face scrunched up. “Before you say anything.... let me talk first.” She told him and he nodded slowly.

”I went to go and see him just now. He told me everything. From the little details to the big ones. His whole world was falling apart in front of him and not even he knew. He told me he loved me and said he was only doing everything he did for my intentions.” She started and Kai held a hand up.

”May I remind you, he was the one who hired boys to harass your sister and he almost did the same to you.” He stated. “I know. He’s was my best friend though. He still is I mean, and I love him.” She admitted.

”Josie....” Kai started. “I think you mean your in love with him.”

—————————

“She left?! Why would she just run away like that?!” Aiden merely yelled and Hope frowned. “It’s whatever. She must’ve had more important things to do.” Hope mumbled.

”Don’t think like that, Hope. Come on.” He tried and she just stood up. “I’ll always be a second choice. And i’m fine with that. It’s whatever.” She sighed and started walking away.

”Hope! Hey, c’mon wait up!” He yelled out, but she just kept on walking losing the younger boy in the process as she walked out of the school.

”Hey! Hey! Schools not over yet!” Someone yelled when they saw Hope walking out and she just rolled her eyes taking her keys out and unlocking her car and getting in before driving away and stopping at the closet fast food chain.

”Skipping school, Hope?” Elijah asked startling the girl as she whipped her head around. “Fuck, don’t do that.” She said to him and he chuckled fixing his suit.

”Something on your mind?” He asked. “Why are you here?” She asked him avoiding his answer.

”I lost a bet to Niklaus. So now i’m buying fast food for the rest of the family.” He said messing with his cufflinks.

”Don’t you think it’s weird how you always wear a suit? Is your closet filled with tux’s or something?” She questioned him and he frowned.

”Whats wrong, Hope?” He asked again and she sighed. “Nothing. I’m peachy.” She replied as she opened her phone to see at least a dozen messages from Aiden and two from Josie.

”So annoying.” She mumbled shutting off her phone and he watched her with confusion. “Alright. Something is up with you, what happened?” He asked again pulling put a chair and sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same and she did, sitting down with a huff and crossing her arms.

“I’m tired.” She told him and he sighed. “I am too, Hope trust me.” He replied and she chuckled lowly.

”I.... I think i’m slowly slipping away from myself, again, uncle Elijah.” She admitted and his frown deepened. “Do you need to go back to therapy?” He asked her and she shook her head.

”I think i’m already gone.” She told him and he looked at her confused. “Hope-“

”-The anger I.... it’s too strong. I cant overcome it and I don’t think I ever will. I keep on getting put in second place and i’m tired of it, Why do people think my feelings are just mutual? I’m not okay, and I don’t think I ever will.” She told him as she let the anger slip through.

”See that. That right there is part of your father.... the anger buried deep inside you is the part Mikaelson, Hope. It takes place in each and ever one of us. You cant fight it, so you have to become it. You learn how to control yourself over the years. You learn that control is much more better, Hope.” He told her sitting up and waving his hand.

”This anger your feeling.... it’s normal.” He told her and she scoffed. “This is normal! It may be to the Mikaelson blood line, but it isn't to other people!” She yelled at him. “Hope.” He warned.

”Tell me why the second I run into someone I hate I want to stab them, right in their heart. Make them bleed.” She said lowly and he leaned back. “Because you have self control. You don’t hurt anyone because you have self control-“

”-And what happens when I lose all self control?” She asked him. “Then you come to me for help.” He replied as she scoffed and stood up.

  
“I don’t always need your help!” She yelled at him and.... why was she suddenly angry again. “Obviously you do, Hope.” He replied and opened his mouth to say something else before the quarter back flipped the table in anger.

”Hope!” He yelled before she walked away before she could hear anything else.

Hope was about to fish her keys out of her pocket before she felt her phone vibrate and she took the out instead with her keys.

**Josie: I need to talk to you. Right now.**

Hope read over the message and felt a pang of guilt rise over her whole body before shaking her head and letting the anger in instead.

**Hope: No, I cant. Why not go talk with Aiden.**

The message sounded more harsh than she put out for it to be., but it was true. She didn’t want to talk to anyone let alone Josie. Why was Hope being so stubborn.

Hope turned off her phone and unlocked the car getting in before her phone buzzed again and she just decided to ignore it.

Hope drove as far as she could away from everybody and everything that was making her angry. And the first place she decided to go was the small waterfall that Mystic Falls had, not many people knew of it either so it was calm and quite, the only noise being heard was the water running downwards and she inhaled the smell before walking further down the trail going to a little spot her and her mother usually would.

Hope sat down at the edge of the rock wall and tilted her head up towards the mid-day sky and smiled to herself, regaining all control of herself.

”This spot would always clam your father down.” A familiar voice said and Hope hummed. “I can see why. It’s really calming.” She responded.

”The water gives off a nice mist, making the air smell like a forest. It’s beautiful, breath taking even.” She said sitting down next to Hope and the girl inhaled the scent deeply.

”How’d you find me?” Hope asked her mother and Hayley smiled at her daughter. “Me and your father would come here all the time before we got Marcel.” She replied and Hope chuckled.

”I wouldn’t have been mad if you left him on the side oof the street.” Hope commented and Hayley gasped at her daughter. “Hope! That’s not nice!” She said.

”Sorry, not the right use for words, noted. Why are you here though?” Hope asked and the older woman sighed. “Elijah called me. He told me you flipped a table.” She said eyeing the girl and Hope’s face flushed.

”I was mad. Mad at the world I guess.” Hope frowned. “Want to tell me about it?” Hayley requested.

”My feelings are.... complicated. This girl- I don’t think she likes me the same way I like her. I mean I wouldn’t blame her. I’m pretty damn messed up, I cant control myself i’m- i’m like a-“

”Angry puppy?” Hayley questioned and Hope looked at her with a frown. “I’m not an angry puppy.” Hope defended and Hayley laughed. “Sure, your like the most angriest puppy I know, Hope.” She told her.

”Mom.” She began and Hayley frowned. “I’m sorry, continued, sweetheart.” She told her. “Like I was saying- I feel like people just want to put me in second place like i’m some sort of toy. I mean Issy did it, and- and.... Roman did it.” She said looking down as Hayley gripped her chin in her hand to force Hope to look at her.

”Hope Mikaelson. You are Klaus Mikaelson and my daughter.... you weren’t raised to bottle up your emotions. You were born with a.... a darkness that reside’s in a Mikaelson. But you.... your better than us. You can control yourself and your feelings.” Hayley told her and Hope closed her eyes.

”Your a Mikaelson, Hope. You weren’t meant to bottle up your feelings. You were meant to let them flow freely upon how you feel. And if you feel angry then take it out on something. Not someone. If you feel sad then cry.” She told her and let Hope’s face go and smiled at her.

”I love you, Hope. You and your brother are the best thing that’s happened to me and your father. A Mikaelson.... is a warrior.... your not a warrior though your a-“

”Knight in shining armor. You told that to me and Marcel more times than I can count.” She said and Hayley chuckled lowly. “I don’t want to be a warrior. I want to be able to be someone’s first pick. I want to be able to express how I feel.” She admitted and Hayley grinned.

”You realize this now. Don’t put people above you.... that’s not what a Mikaelson does.” Hayley replied as she stood up pulling Hope up with her.

”Now. Your going to go and tell that girl how you feel, and if she doesn’t feel the same way then _don’t_ bottle up your emotions. Let them flow freely.” Hayley told her.

”Thank you, i’m glad you came here.” Hope said hugging her mother and Hayley reciprocated the hug with Happiness.

”Go get your girl, Hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camila Cabello is hot 🙈


	7. You forgive someone, yet you forget what they did to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. All mistakes are mine. Buckle up this chapter is longgg!
> 
> I’m soooooo sorry for not updating it’s just I haven’t really been in the mood!
> 
> I’ve been reading a lot of camren fics that’s why :/
> 
> Also plz don’t hate me for this chapter i’ve decided to put lots of drama into this! Like high school drama, murder mystery! Well a little!
> 
> I’ll update again as soon as I can! Promise! :)

_“Go get your girl, Hope._ ”

Those same words were running through, Hope’s head. Those same. Five. Words. Why though? Why was she so intent on doing what her mother told her. Surely, Josie didn’t like her the same way she liked her. _It isn’t worth the risk-_ she told herself. Mentally fighting a battle in her head she didn’t even realize it until she bumped into her car.

Flinching in pain when she eyed the broken widow she looked back down at her hand (which was covered in dried blood.) and frowned still feeling the faint pain.

_Why couldn’t she just do it? Admit to her feeling’s. Admit that she really wanted, Josie and it was slowly driving her crazy-_ and she was doing it again.... she was overthinking everything. But maybe her head was right. Maybe she should leave, Josie alone? Hope was compelling on listening to her mind rather than her heart.

Without thinking (again.) she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the numbers, immediately stopping when she saw the Saltzman girl she was so fond of. Fighting another mental battle with herself rather to call her or not she eventually clicked her name and let the phone ring waiting a while before letting out a breath she didn’t know she was really holding in.   
  


“Hey this is, Josie! Leave a message after the beep!” The voicemail rang through and it silently made, Hope happy she didn’t have to talk to the younger brunette and also sorrowful that she couldn't hear her voice at the minuet.

“Josie.... hi. I don’t really know how to start this off and it would be much better in person, but I don’t think I can look at you face to face when I say this.” She said inhaling deeply with a pause.

“My mind is literally racing right now, and I really don’t know whats happening to myself either, it’s one second when i’m in complete control of myself and then suddenly I break. In half, I cant control myself anymore. And- and I feel like getting closer to you would make me loose even more control because your.... your, you. I’m sorry about this, really I am. If you need me you can call me I highly doubt i’ll pick up though. Goodbye, Josie.” She finished and made sure that the voicemail would reach the girl she shut her phone off for good and gripped the steering wheel tightly until her knuckles turned white and she felt the anger rise inside her.

_She was giving up the one good thing that’s happened to her. She’s giving up on, Josie. And it was only a matter of time before Josie gave up on her too._

”Aiden! Aiden Romero!” Josie yelled loudly not caring if people would start looking and the slightly older boy whipped his head around in annoyance, but he quickly smiled when he saw Josie.

“Jo, hey. Is there a reason why your screaming my name in the middle of the hallway with at least a hundred people?” He asked in disbelief and she rolled her eyes grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from prying ears.

”Aiden, what happened to, Hope? Whats wrong with her?” Josie asked obvious sadness lacing her voice. “She left me a voicemail and I don’t.... I don’t even know anymore. Did you know about this?” She asked him again and he shook his head.

“One question at a time, Saltzman. What was the voicemail, Hope left you?” He questioned and she swiftly pulled out her phone scrolling through a few seconds before opening the voicemail letting, Aiden listen to it.

“Oh, no.” He started and she looked at him with wide eyes. “Oh no what, Aiden. Oh no isn't subtle in this situation!” She nearly yelled and he frowned.

”Hope is different, Josie!” He stated and she looked confused. “She has these outburst, and when.... when they happen she gets angry and she says things.... does things. That hurt people. It’s happened multiple times before, but this.... this seems really bad.” He told her gripping her hand in his own.

”We need to find, Hope. Before she does something she’ll regret for the rest of her life.” He said as he started walking, but stopped when Josie didn’t budge.

”Jo-“

”You go find, Hope. Call me when you do. I have to go and talk to someone real quick.” She told him and his frown deepened, but he nodded running off in the different direction.

Lucky for Josie she ran right into the boy she was looking for. Rafael. “Josie! Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He told her and she quickly waved him off. “I need to ask you something.” She told him and he looked at her confused, but slowly nodded. “Okay, shoot.”

“Landon.” She started. “He was your best friend, your brother, before he moved in with you and your parents did you know anything about his father?” She asked him.

Yes, Josie was still glued onto trying to fix the older boy. Who wouldn’t, he wasn’t innocent, but neither were the people who raised him.

“Josie, i’m not talking to you about that psycho. He killed people and hurt you. His birth father was probably way worse than he was.” Rafael murmured trying to walk away. “Rafael, please. I’m serious.” She told him.

“I am too! He’s a killer, Jo! He doesn’t deserve a second chance for killing people.” He officially said. “How about I prove he didn’t kill anybody?” She replied.

“How would that even be physically possible. He admitted to killing them. Each and every person was killed. The blood is on his hands.” He said. “Rafael, please! I know you care as much about, Landon as I do!” She yelled and the boy sighed.

“Matthew Kirby, the reason Landon went into foster care was because he disappeared one day out of thin air. He was arrested once and he escaped prison. I don’t know what happened to him after that.” Rafael told her.

”Josie.... you cant go digging around for information about this guy. He doesn’t mess around, he’s a cold blooded killer.” Rafael responded before she could.

”Then help me prove, Landon’s innocence, I know that boy that is currently behind those bars in that prison and that is not the boy I grew up with and that is most certainly not my best friend.” She sternly told him.

Thinking over it for a second, Rafael sighed, but nodded. “I’ll help you.”

“No Mr. Mikaelson, i’ve looked everywhere for her, every place she likes being. Nothing. It’s like she disappeared.” Aiden said over the phone.

” _It’s alright. Just please call me when you find her, Aiden. I’m just as worried as you are._ ” Klaus responded and Aiden sighed.

”Will do.” He told him hanging up and quickly putting his phone down in the costars of his car. “Damnit, Hope! Where are you?!” He mentally yelled at himself as he drove faster.

Soon enough his phone started ringing again, and on reflex he answered it. “Hello?” He questioned. “Aiden! Good I need to tell you something!” Josie said on the other line and he sighed.

”I found something out about Landon’s dad-“

“-Jesus christ, Josie stop trying to play detective! Your not your father!”

”Shut up and listen to me!” She hissed. “I was researching about a man named Matthew Kirby. The first thin I saw was the numerous amount of people he killed. The amounts of times he escaped the cops, but before any of that he worked for a man named Klaus Mikaelson, at the Mikaelson corporation.” Josie said and Aiden froze at the mention of Hope’s father.

“Klaus Mikaelson is Hope’s father, Josie. What about it?”

“Well before he went on his murderous aurora he worked for Klaus. Sooner or later their was an accident with his first wife and she was murdered. And soon after that he was fired for the lack of work. That’s when the killings began-“

”-He murdered people for the vengeance of his wife.” Aiden finished coming to a stop at a red light. “His wife who was pregnant with his child.” Josie told him. “And the kid was Landon.” He mumbled.

“Oh my god! Hope, use to tell me about the times when her father would have body guards around him at all times. And that one time there was shootings where _he_ went!” Aiden said figuring it all out.

”I he cant kill his worst enemy why not make him suffer by.... oh god.... losing someone he loves. What if Landon’s father is going to kill Hope? In her most vulnerable state he possible could.” Aiden said. 

“Aiden, you need to find, Hope, like, right now!” She yelled at him and he hung up as he pressed his foot down hard on the peddle.

  
*****

”Somebody’s here to see you, Kirby!” One of the guards said hitting the bars waking the young boy up from his slumber. “Alright.” He grumbled.

He followed the older men into the courting room and Landon went to go and sit down at the table with a sigh still slightly tired and he looked up when he heard the door buzz open and close.

”Could we have a minuet alone?” The raspy manly voice said and both guards nodded before exiting the room and the man grinned and Landon tilted his head in confusion. “Uh.... do I know you?” Landon asked when the guy chuckled Sitting down across from him.

“Wow. Has it really been that long you don’t even remember your own father?” the man asked with a mischievous grin and Landon’s heart literally stopped at that moment.

”No- how- how are you still alive? I watched you die!” Landon yelled loudly when he rolled his eyes. “Pretty clever huh? I wasn’t going to let those untrained so-called officer’s arrest me.” He chuckled.

”I took the blame for you! Those people you killed!” He yelled louder and Matthew slammed his fist down on the table to shut the boy up and it worked. “You have a connection I need, son. I could care less about you being in here.” He told him as the camera head went down signally that they weren't being watched anymore.

”W-what?”

”Don’t be delusional, Landon. I raised you for god sake. You know someone that _I_ personally need to kill.” He said to his son and Landon immediately shook his head.

”I’m done doing your bidding. I’m not your puppet, father. You don’t own me, i’m done taking blame for you. I’ve already hurt someone I care about.” Landon said through gritted teeth and the older man laughed leaning back as he pulled out a knife.

”Your life’s on the line kid. I know about your little Saltzman affair.” He told him. “Either give me what I want or i’ll drag your little slut down here and kill her right in front of you.” He growled stabbing the knife into the hard metal making Landon flinch.

”What do you want?” He asked after a moment of silence and the man grinned widely. “Do you know about the Mikaelson family?”

Landon nodded.

“Well you must know the prodigal child.... Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter, Hope. I’ve been watching you kids for quite some time and i’ve gotta say, you kids fight over the stupidest things.” He laughed and Landon frowned.

”And what do you want with, Hope?” Landon asked breaking the ice and Matthew’s laughter died down.

“To kill her.”

”Who the hell do you think you are calling me, Kirby-“

”-Hope, please let me explain first.” Landon quickly interrupted her. “Why would I do that?” Hope asked and Landon sighed. “For the sake of Josie.”

The other side of the line was silent so he took that as a chance to explain. “My father is here, and- and he has a grudge against your dad.... and the only way he can fix that is with killing.” Landon told her and he heard her scoff.

”Keep going.”

”Okay, he told me if I didn’t stand my side of the bargain he would kill Josie. My end of the bargain was to contact you to come here completely clueless, so he could kill you. I cant do that, I don’t want to be like that anymore.” He sighed as he thought about the worst outcomes.

”If Josie’s life depends on it.... i’ll go.” She replied sounding completely breathless. “Hope-“

”-Josie is the only person I care about right now. It’s better to have a warning than to walk in there and immediately get shot.” She told him and he gritted his teeth clenching his jaw.

”I have an idea. But you need to put your one hundred percent trust into me.”

******  
  


“I have no _fucking_ clue where she is, Josie i’ve checked everywhere!” Aiden said exhausted and tired and she sighed. “Aiden, we need to find her.”

”I know that, Josie! If what you said was true today could be the day that I lose one of my best friends!” He yelled at her and slid down the wall putting his head in his hands in defeat.

”We’re going to-“ the brunette started, but was cut off by her phone ringing loudly and she growled answering it.

”This is not the best time to he calling me.” Josie replied over the phone she she heard a familiar chuckle.

”Wow I thought you’d be happier to talk to me, Saltzman. Figuring you’ve been looking for me all day.” Hope said over the phone and, Josie’s heart warmed at her voice.

”Hope?! Where are you?” She quickly asked and Aiden’s head perked up at his friends name and he looked at Josie with wide eyes.

”I’m currently heading to the prison.... where you know.... your past murderous boyfriend is.” Hope said.... gleefully?

“He’s not my boyfriend, Hope. And why are you going there?” She asked again and she could practically feel the eye roll from her phone.

”I gotta go, Jo! Call you later!” Hope replied hanging up leaving a star stuck Josie until Aiden started snapping his fingers in front of her.

” _Hello....._ earth to, Josie.... where is she?” He asked her and her eyes widened remembering what she said to her.

”She’s going to Landon’s prison.”

”Why?”

”I don’t know why she didn’t tell me! Let’s go!” She told him as she pulled him out of the parking lot and back to his car. “Where’s Landon’s prison again?” Landon asked and Josie rolled her eyes, but put in the navigation.

_What the hell was wrong with, Hope right now?_

”H-he killed them.” Hope stuttered when she saw the dead bodies on the floor in the welcoming room and she crouched down looking at the guy in the guard outfit.

”Jesus christ.” Hope gaged at the smell and backed away looking at the door as she walked over to it and tried opening it, but it wouldn’t work.

Looking over to the desk the blue button was visible as she walked over to it and pressed it, hearing the buzzing sound fill the room and she walked back over to the door and it opened and she walked inside the hallway slowly when she arrived the meeting room and stopped in front of it looking down both halls seeing the camera’s facing down instead of up.

_For Josie._ She thought as she pushed the door open to be greeted by Landon who had a piece of tape over his mouth and and older man sitting perked on top of the tables as the door shut behind her.

”I’ve been waiting for your arrival, Ms. Mikaelson.” He grinned looking up at the younger girl and, Hope swallowed hard standing right where she came in.

”I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. I was playing a little game with myself.” He chuckled and Hope immediately hated the sound.

”Your crazy.” She mumbled and his smile widened. “So i’ve been told!” He said as he got down from the table and to, Hope’s surprise he walked over to Landon.

”Oh, and of course I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Matthew Kirby.” He told her as he pulled out one of his knifes and stood by Landon.

”And I already know your name.” He cheekily said before pressing the knife to Landon’s neck and Hope froze. “Stop!” She yelled out and he stopped.

”What? You don’t want a blood shed?” He asked and Hope was disgusted by him. “You would kill your own son for the benefit?” Hope asked him.

”Yes. He’s worthless anyways.” He mumbled pushing Landon away before cutting off the tape on his hands. “So a trade off!” He told her.

”He goes free.... if I get what I want.” He said flipping the knife around in his hand. “And that is?”

”To kill you. See actually you don’t have a choice, if you refuse I kill him, then your family, and then that special girl you’ve been day dreaming about for days.” He said before stabbing the knife into the wall.

”And I always get what I want.” He growled angrily and she thanked god for the slightly heightened sense’s she was born with when she heard the doors open on the other side of the wall.

”Fine, your deals in action.” She muttered putting her hands up in surrender. “Hope, no!” Landon yelled out, but Matthew withdrew the knife from the wall and stabbed Landon’s hand to shut him up.

”You have no right to talk.” He hissed when Landon’s eyes filled with painful tears and he blinked them back as he whimpered at the pain.

”I’m tired of waiting.” He mumbled picking the knife up and Landon groaned loudly in pain and he threw the knife at Hope the auburn haired girl dodging it by a second.

”Your a fucking psychopath!” She yelled at him looking at the knife that was now embedded into the wall.   
  


“You haven’t seen anything yet.” He growled as Landon stood up and pushed him away and Hope was able to punch him and she retaliated in pain when she hit him with the wrong hand.

He quickly caught his balance pulling a knife from his pocket and stabbing Landon right in the chest causing the boy to tumble back and knock over a few things his body falling limp. He stood straight as he punched Hope where she had punched him and she stumbled back a little as he pulled the knife from the wall and got a clean cut on her arm.

”You think you can outsmart me?” He asked swinging the knife again with another successful slash, but this time on Hope’s shoulder as she tripped over something trying to ground herself.   
  


“You are pathetic like your father.” He finished and Hope stood up fast before he could land another cut on her and she stood straight by the wall.

”My father’s nothing close like you.” She responded when there was a sudden sound of a whisk and she felt the clean cut on her cheek when he threw the smaller knife.

”I thought about a fast and painless death for you.” He said throwing another knife and this one hit her right on her leg and she fell backwards in pain fully giving up on her body for support.

”But now it’s going to be painful and slow.” He growled as she rolled onto her side avoiding his next attack and pulling the small knife from her leg stabbing him in the side and he groaned loudly in retaliation.

”Fuck!” He yelled as Hope grabbed the closest thing to her which was a small metal piece from the table that was harp enough and used it as advantage so when he fame back over to her she stabbed him right in the eye and he screaming letting the knife fall to the floor as both his hands went to his eye to try and pull out the metal.

”I’m going to fucking kill you!” He screamed loudly as Hope beat him to grabbing the fairly large knife on the floor and she grinned standing on one supporting leg.

”I’d like to see you try!” She yelled at him and her life flashed before her eyes when he pulled the metal out and tackled her to the ground so he was on top of her and before he did any of that he grabbed the metal shard on the floor and tried pressing it to her chest put she gripped both his wrist in her hands fighting him off.

”I.... always.... win.” He grunted as she slowly felt the black dots around her vision, but she fought it off slowly losing her grip as the shard started pressing into her chest further and further.

”Fuck..... you.” She got out as she felt the blood filled metal pierce her skin and she felt his knee press hard into her deep cut leg and she cried out in pain and she lost the fight for will and gasped loudly when she felt the metal enter her body and another sharp thing was pressed into her stomach as she gained all her strength she had left and pressed her finger into his eye that was cut and still clearly bleeding.

This action caused him to roll over in pain and push Hope away when the door was broken open revealing one Josie Saltzman and Aiden, she wanted so badly to smile at seeing them, but she had a hard time breathing due to the two sharp metals that were currently stabbed into her body and she saw Alaric with more officer’s behind him and a few paramedics.

”Hope! Oh god....” Josie said as she sat on her knees next to the girl and the officer’s were already cuffing Matthew.

”Hey, no-no keep your eyes open.” She told the girl tears filling her eyes as Hope struggled to do so.

”Before..... I die....” Hope coughed out and she felt the tangy metal taste of her own blood in her mouth as she looked at Josie.

”I.... wanna do.... this....” She said using her final strength to pull the younger brunette down connecting their lips together catching, Josie by immense surprise and she froze before kissing back.

She wanted this to last forever. The kiss itself proved Josie wasn’t fully ready to let go of the girl or even so as close let her die. She wanted to kiss her for an eternity. But she couldn’t.

When Josie pulled back her father pulled her away from the older girl as the paramedics came into view.

And the last thing Hope saw was the wasteful grin of Matthew and Landon being pulled away on a gurney already passed out.

But the last thing she heard broke her heart more before she was overwhelmed with a familiar darkness.

_“I love you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camren is literally my life rn 🥰🥰


	8. Work from home- fifth harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol not beta read cuz i’m the definition of lazy dude, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I’m gonna start naming these chapter’s after songs i’m addicted to now!
> 
> Also I have a really good idea on where i’m going with this it’s going to be really fun to write!

**1 week later-**

“Last time I went to one of those party’s you know what happened.” Josie rolled her eyes and Aiden frowned. “Stop isolating yourself, Jo. It’s been a week already and the only time I see you is when we’re at school.” He whined.

“Okay, I haven’t been isolating myself. You have no proof.” She fought and he just rolled his eyes.

”Aiden’s right, Saltzman. Isolating yourself isn’t good for your mental health.” Rafael spoke up. “One party, is all we’re asking. Please.” He was practically begging now and the brunette sighed.

”Fine.” She mumbled and the two boys smiled. “See you later, then.” Rafael said to her as she got in the car with her sister.

”Why have you been moping around all day?” Lizzie asked as she looking in the mirror fixing her makeup. “I’m not moping, Lizzie.” She defended and the blonde scoffed.

“Fat chance that’s the truth.” She said to her sister. “I’m not moping. Rafael and Aiden want me to go to this party and I don’t want to.”

“Aw, sucks for you. Sebastian and me are going on a date. He said he’s done with parties for good and honestly.... so am I.” She said as she put her stuff away and started the car.

“Also you cant keep using, Hope as an excuse to get out of things.” She finally said as she drove out of the parking lot. “She actually listens to me.”

“She’s in a coma, Josie! She cant talk back.” Lizzie said and the brunette rolled her eyes. “What if Sebastian was in the hospital? You would want to see him almost everyday.” She replied.

”You need to get back into the real world is all i’m trying to say.” Lizzie mumbled.

“Yes- yes ma’am I get that.... if he was wearing a mask then I cant put a file on it. I’m sorry.” Alaric said to the phone and rolled his eyes when the woman kept rambling.

“Okay, please do call us again if you see him.” He replied and sighed when she agreed.

“Daddy, the repulsive time you spend talking to people you don’t know over people you do know is bad.” Lizzie said walking into his office and Josie’s eyes widened and she slapped her sister.

”Elizabeth!” He yelled out and she gave him a fake smile before rolling his eyes. “What?” She played.

“Whatever, dad can I go to a party later?” Josie asked her father and he looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

”You haven’t heard?” He questioned and Josie shook her head. “Oh, I.... uh, yeah go ahead you can go to the party.” He hummed looking back at his paperwork.

”Dad?”   
  


“It’s noting, baby don’t worry. Uh, do be home before three in the morning.” He told her. “And careful on the drinking.” He smiled weakly.

“Jo, come with me i’m in a real need for coffee right now.” Lizzie sighed as she opened the door and left.

“Bye dad.” She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back saying a silent goodbye.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean for that to happen!” A young boy exclaimed and Josie had to stifle a laugh when she saw her sister covered in coffee.

“No- no.... it’s..... it’s okay.” Lizzie growled through gritted teeth as she walked away from him and he frowned.

“I’m sorry about my sister, it was just an accident right?” Josie said helping him pick up his papers and he gleamed her a bright smile.

“Yeah, it was. I’m really clumsy sometimes.” He hummed as they both stood up and he held out his hand. 

“My name is Milton, but please call me Mg. I harshly dislike my real name.” He told her and she shook his hand.

“Josie Saltzman. You must be new here?” She replied and he nodded gracefully. “Yeah, your dad- he actually hired me to be one of those high paid investigators. Not really high paid, but you know what I mean, right?” He rambled and she chuckled.

“It’s okay, Mg. I don’t need an explanation from you.” She told him with another smile. “Right, uh- i’m actually working on the- Kirby case.... the captain told me to go talk to the detective, but you have more experience with this all. If you wouldn’t mind-“

“- My dad told me he hired someone for the case. I do have a few things I found out for you.” She cut him off and he sighed in relief.

“That would be wonderful.”

_“Arms up. Defend your post, Mikaelson.”  
  
_

_“Mom told you to train me to fight not defend myself how does this help?” Hope whined at her trainer and he sighed._

_“First lesson of fighting is to defend yourself, now show me your stance.” The auburn haired girl shifted around a little until she was in the position he showed her._

_“Good.” He smiled and she moved back to her comfortable position. “Take five, kid.”  
  
_

_She glared at him before walking over to her bag and the bench and sat down pulling out her phone immediately seeing the messages._

_**Mom: how’s everything going?**_

_**Hope: fine I guess, i’ll call you after training?** _

_She looked at her phone for a second before putting it face down next to her and she sighed._

_“Meditation is the best to control yourself. Open your body to new things, like concentrating on one sense, listen to the things around you, watch your surroundings, feel the ground beneath you, breath in and out slow and calm.” Was the voice that rang through her head from her grandfather._

_“Slow.... and calm.” She repeated straightening herself and breathing evenly, in and out._

_“Whats wrong?” A familiar voice asked. “I’m meditating, Marcellus, peace and quite works best.” She replied without opening her eyes and he chuckled lowly._

_“He taught me that too, slow and sensational though.” He told her sitting on the floor as he started putting on the boxing tape._

_“Your Mikaelson energy is blaring right now, Hope. Whats wrong, seriously.”_

_“My girlfriends cheating on me.... again.” She frowned and he sighed. “When are you going to break up with her. She thinks she can just go around cheating and think you cant figure everything out. She really mist be low then.” He gritted and she looked at him._

_“I know this, Marcel. I- Just don’t think I can.... I don’t know what it is- it’s just a bad feeling.” She shrugged standing up finally and looking out the window into the city of New York._

_“Mom and dad took us here to get away from drama, not bring it with us.” He commented putting a hand over her shoulder._

_“And if you don’t let that girl go, I will personally kill you.” He grinned and she pushed him away. “Asshole.” She muttered._

_“You love me though.” He laughed. “Let’s spar now. I’m looking forward to kicking your ass!”_

“Mom and dad feel hurt you don’t want to see them.”

“I don’t care. I don’t even want to talk to you either, remind me why your here again?” Hope hissed at him and his frown deepened.

“You were in a coma, Hope.... for a week. A week without my sister, I spent the whole week worrying if you were going to be okay.” He told her the sadness lacing his voice.

“Yeah, when your nearly killed by a man that hates out father you’ll understand, Marcel.” Her voice screamed with venom and he exhaled sharply.

“So your mad at, dad?”

“Of course i’m mad at him!” She yelled and then slowly calmed down. “But i’m more mad at myself.” She said as she tried sitting up, but winced in pain.

“Are you okay?”

“I was stabbed in multiple places, Marcel. “Am I okay” is an understatement.” She rolled her eyes and he huffed out in defeat.

“Josie would want to know your awake.” He said after a moment of silence and she closed her eyes. “I don’t want to see her.”   
  


“Or you don’t want to come to terms that she really cares about your health, Hope. She cares about you, why are you pushing everybody away?” He asked her and Hope shook her head.

“I’m done talking for now. You know where the door is.... show yourself out.” She told him with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

“Get better soon.” He said standing and doing what Hope told him and not even a second later someone knocked on the door.

“Oh my god, Marcel leave me alone!” She said when the door opened.

“Sorry, I just wanted to talk.” Landon said as he closed the door and walked in a little and stopped.

“Jesus, your even worse than my brother.” She mumbled and he sighed sitting down as far as he could not wanting to make the girl angry.

“I’m sorry-“

“- If your trying to apologize for all you’ve done may I remind you i’m not, Josie. So i’m not going to off the bat forgive you.” She interrupted. “No it’s not that.”

“- I wanted to know how you were feeling? Last I heard you just woke up from a coma.” He said sadly and she sighed.

“I’m fine, thanks for your concern, now was that all?” She questioned already irritated by his presence. “Uh, this is the only day their letting me out of my room so I wanted someone to talk to.” He smiled slowly.

“Aren’t criminal’s supposed to be in prison?” She asked and his smile turned into a frown and he nodded slowly. “I’m not going to escape this, Hope. I feel horrible about what I did and what my father did. I just want to make amends to it.” He told her fumbling with his watch.

“My brother told me i’m pushing everyone away right now.... for some reason I actually like talking to you rather than him.” She admitted and he chuckled.

“Probably because i’m not going to ask every two seconds if your okay.” Landon told her and she hummed.

“Well since you want to start a conversation.... how are you feeling?” She asked curious. “Fine I guess, still pretty traumatic my own father would have no problem killing me.”

“Yeah, well you weren’t the one he was trying to kill at the time.” The older girl said with a tinge of emotion in her voice this time.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this-“

“-I told you i’m not, Josie. I wont forgive you for anything you did.” She cut him off causing him to frown. “It’s nearly noon. I have to go back to my room before they get suspicious.” He told her looking at his watch.

“Bye, Landon.”

_“You have two daughter’s?”_

_“Yes, Milton. Now keep up I hired you for a reason.” Alaric said to the boy as they walked through the police station._

_“But-“_

_“No! That’s final.” He yelled agitated because the boy clearly didn’t understand that he didn’t want him talking to his daughter about any of this._

_“Sir, Josie is the only person who was able to find information in one sitting. She found out more about Matthew than anybody here could’ve. Going to ask her some questions wont harm her.” He defended. “I said no, Milton.”_

_“Please call me, Mg.”_

_“When I feel you earned it, I will.” He told him before shutting the door in his face._

“My dads an asshole sometimes, I know.” Josie hummed when they started walking and Mg chuckled.

“It’s a rare sight though.” Mg told her with a gleeful smile. “It’s not a rare sight for me. Usually I see him mad when he gets home.”

Mg was about to say something else before Josie’s phone buzzed. “Sorry, just give me a second.” She apologized with a weak smile.

**Marcel: Hope’s, awake. She didn’t want to tell you earlier because she felt like you would smother her. I know it’s not my place to tell, but she needs you. She’s not really in the right headspace right now. Your good for her, i’m sure if she tries pushing you away like she did to everybody else you would surely push right back. I do send you some love, I just wanted you to know.**

Josie’s heart swelled at the message as she read over it. Hope was awake. This was great news!

“- Mg i’m really sorry, but I have to go. It’s really important.” She quickly told him looking up from her phone. “I promise to text you everything I know about the case though!” She finished as she started running over to her car and immediately pulling out her keys, more than ready to see the stubborn girl that was slowly stealing her heart.

******

“Ms. Mikaelson, you have a visitor.” One of the doctors said and the auburn haired girl turned her attention to the door when she saw a sight for sore eyes.

The girl was wearing a white blouse, and a white and blue stripped skirt that was a little above her knees, and her hair was curly.... and Hope couldn’t take her eyes off the brunette.

“Close your mouth, Hope.” Josie told her as she walked further into the room and Hope shut her mouth and forced herself to look away from the astonishing sight.

“I- uh.... hi?” She said making her sentence sound more like a question and the girl mentally slapped herself at her awkwardness.

“I wanted to talk to you about this later, but since you decide to be a stubborn little kid we’re going to talk about it now.” The girl told her and Hope’s eyes widened at the sudden confidence Josie had. Did she change while she was in her coma?

“Uhm- go ahead.” That’s strike two for being awkward. What was wrong with, Hope?

“What you did.... during that night why? Why would you be reckless like that? You knew he was there, Hope you could have avoided this.” She gestured to Hope’s body.

“I didn’t want to avoid it.” She admitted and Josie rolled her eyes.

“Tell me the truth, Hope.”

“That is the truth!”

“I can see right through you. No it’s not.”

Hope groaned. “Now your being the stubborn one.” She murmured. 

“I’m being stubborn?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not the one lying here. I’m telling the truth.” She responded and Hope could basically feel the anger burning off of the younger girl.

“Because if I didn’t he would have killed you! And your probably the most important thing that’s happened to me in more than a year, Josie. I cant lose you after climbing the highest mountain of grief to get here.” These were the words that left Josie speechless, causing Hope to smile in success.

“Guess I can say I left you speechless, huh?” Hope grinned before another pair of lips crashed onto her’s and hr eyes widened in surprise before she closed them and reciprocated the kiss.

When Josie pulled back, Hope fought the urge to whine trying to chase the girl’s lips. 

  
“Seems like that’s the best way to shit you up.” Josie smirked and Hope pouted. “I wouldn’t be complaining if you did it again though.” She responded.

Josie rolled her eyes, but did go back in for another kiss making Hope melt completely.

“See.... you immediately shut up right there.” Josie commented only to be pushed back into another kiss.

The older girl deepened it when she sat up more on the bed and Josie slowly climbed onto it careful to avoid any of Hope’s wounds- and then straddled the auburn haired girl as she ran her fingers slowly in her hair and Hope gripped her waist, not hard, but hard enough so Josie wouldn’t move.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted to I got- oh-“ Marcel said walking into the room and stopping mid sentence when he saw Josie practically on top of Hope and his eyes widened.

“Marcel!” Hope yelled and he closed his eyes turning around. “Get out!”

“Do you think I wanted to see that! Hell no!” He yelled back before leaving the room and Josie laughed when Hope leaned back into the bed and smiled.

“That was fun.” Josie told her and Hope’s smile widened. “I would definitely want to do that again.” She responded and Hope leaned in for another kiss stopping mere inches from Josie’s lips.

“Can I take you out on a date, Saturday?” Hope asked. Josie had to try her hardest to suppress her own moan when Hope’s fingers trailed up her exposed thighs.

“I would like that.” That was when Hope connected their lips again in a more slower and sensational kiss.

“Are you done canoodling, Josie now?!” Marcel basically yells from the doorway and Hope groaned.

“Fuck you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys got what you wanted so badly! Now prepare for more drama. And a lil bit of fluff.... and smut!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	9. Lost in Japan- Shawn Mendes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyssss I know it’s short but please bear with me!!!!!
> 
> I promise next chapter will be longer I just need some time to come up with some more ideas and then i’ll get back to you!!!!!

She feels the jolt of adrenaline in her body, like it’s been holding back for as long as she could remember. It burns straight through and immediately gives her a sudden wave of relief when she’s finally able to run from things again. People, words, her own problems.

But the one thing she cant run from.... is that kiss.

Its bad how much Hope has been thinking about it. How much she wants to do it again, but she cant. It would only hurt her pride and in doing that Hope would lose all conscious. She would roll over and do whatever she was told like an obedient dog.

Well more like Josie’s dog. No! That’s not what Hope wants to turn into, wants to be free, wants to express her feelings without the fear of being rejected, which would possible be impossible because Josie kissed her back.... right?

This was Hope. Always overthinking, coming to the worst decision that would probably kill everybody. What was wrong with her it’s almost like-

“Geez, for a kid who was in critical condition not even a week ago, you sure still do run fast.” Her father said catching up to her when her feet brought her to a halt and she breathed in the fresh scent of the trees, and river’s, and the forest’s.

“The environment gives me adrenaline. Gets my blood pumping again, doing it better than a machine could.” She commented, causing her father to frown deeply.

“Hope-“

“It’s not that i’m blaming you, dad. It’s just being in a hospital room for nearly a week on notice is boring. I was bored.” She reassured him with a small smile and looked back at the river flowing slowly.

“Yeah, that Saltzman girl must really be boring, right?” He asked and Hope’s eyes widened and her expression changed to embarrassed. “Marcel told you, huh?” She was answered with a chuckle.

“I’m all for it. She’s a kind, nice, and smart girl. She’s good for you. I personally like her. And her father is a good man.” Hope cringed at the mention of Josie’s _overly protective_ father. Which was true. Before Lizzie and Sebastian started dating, Alaric had asked the boy over a dozen questions and never let them go on a date alone for a while. He was strict on his daughter’s getting good grades.

And to think Caroline would be the more controlling parent, Alaric seems to be both controlling and protective. Great.

“That’s bad! What if he doesn’t like me! I mean he hated Sebastian and he was a good kid!” Hope panicked and Klaus laughed at his daughter.

“You’ll be fine, Hope. It’s a Mikaelson charm you have. Just remember what your uncle Elijah said-“

“-a Mikaelson is in your heart.” She cut him off and inhaled deeply before sitting down.

They sat in silence, calmly watching their surroundings. The water was calm and smooth. The trees were ruffled and big. And the air- the air was intoxicated with the scent of what was surrounding it.

“When was the last time you painted something as beautiful as this?” Klaus asked breaking the silence and Hope smiled.

“When I sketched, Josie.” She replied her head immediately filling with images of the younger brunette, the thought alone made Hope’s face flush a little and take on a light blush.

“Very smooth, Hope.” He chuckled. “You get that from, Kol.” She smiled at his words even wider.

“You know what.... I’ll take that as a compliment.” She told him running off in some direction of the pathway.

*******

“This is hard. Why do I need to do math? This is stupid.” Hope muttered throwing the book onto the floor and huffing with annoyance and Josie glared at her.

“First off, Hope- math is a much needed subject in our life. Second off- don’t throw the books, they have feelings.” Josie told her causing Hope to tilt her head to the side and groan.

“Why though?! It’s useless!” She whined and Josie rolled her eyes at the quarterback’s Whining and stood up.

“How about this....” Josie whispered taking the pencil out of Hope’s hand and standing in between her legs. “For every question you answer when I ask.... you get a kiss.” Josie told her as she unbuttoned the top of her blouse a little showing her cleavage and Hope’s mouth watered at the sight.

“And no touching.” She warned grabbing the book on the floor and flipping through the pages while Hope sat still trying her hardest to look anywhere, but at Josie’s chest.

“First question: find X, this is one of the easiest ones too.” Josie told her turning the book around so Hope could see, and after a second of thinking about it Hope smiled.

“63?” She responded and Josie nodded with a grin. “See, it’s easy.”

“It’s not easy when your distracting me....” Hope mumbled and the brunette rolled her eyes before leaning down to kiss the girl.

“Hope!” Josie squealed when the athlete pulled her down onto her lap. “Uh no, you don’t get off that easy for distracting me.” Hope told her.

“Hope, i’m supposed to be helping you, with this-“ she breathed out when she felt Hope’s lips hovering over her neck.

“Really?” She prompted and let go of the brunette and Josie glared at her before pushing her down onto the bed into a laying position and straddled her and kept her hands on Hope’s chest making sure she couldn’t go anywhere.

“Your a tease.” Hope muttered and Josie smirked. “Your a bottom, Hope.” Josie told her getting off her and Hope’s eyes widened.

“Excuse me? I’m pretty sure i’m a top, your the one who’s a bottom. You haven’t even done it yet.” Hope argued back and Josie furrowed her eyebrows.

“Because I want my first time to be special.” She told her more calmly and Hope frowned.

“Hopefully I can make it special.” Hope smiled and Josie pushed her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about doing a 30 day g!p Hope oneshot..... should I or no?


	10. Low key- Ally brooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets sort of dark i’m sorry but without drama this book would be amazingly boring.
> 
> There will be some fluff but only a little and the rest will be dark.
> 
> It’s just a warning plz don’t get mad at me it’s just the plot I have planned out. 
> 
> ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

_“No Clarke, I don’t want to kill your own brother, I want you to kill the girl he’s head over heels for. It’s simple, you get close to them, earn their trust, and then you’ll have the advantage. I could care less about Landon, I only want to get out of here and do what I started.” Matthew said through the phone._

_“If this is what I have to do, to get back into the family then you can count on me.” Clarke responded with a grin._

_“Good. Don’t disappoint me son.”_

_It’s supposed to be a simple task. He’s supposed to watch over the girl. He’s supposed to watch her every movement. But the impossible thing is.... is that she’s always surrounded by people. It’s like he wont be able to step an inch closer to her without someone thinking he’s shady. Well he sort of is. A dark coat and dark sunglasses are never the best to wear at a school parking lot._

_But the thing that catches his eye is the girl she’s with. The blonde haired girl who is wearing sunglasses like he is. She looked annoyed, and bored. And then there was a boy, with an afro and his smile looked like it could brighten the darkest room’s. And finally a dark skinned boy who was laughing at something the other boy in the small group said._

_It was interesting. Learning about these kids, but what interested Clarke even more was when a third boy walked over to them. He had brown hair and was wearing a football letterman. Clarke fought the thought of rolling his eyes at the try hard outfit._

_The week went by faster, and the times when he saw the brunette girl was when she was with the blonde or the other three boys. But today- today she was with another girl. His frown deepened when he realized the the house was the Mikaelson estate. The girl he has been watching for over a week already is with a Mikaelson. He never mentioned this._

_He then snuck away from any prying eyes and walked his way down the sidewalk. He then pulled out his phone scrolling through the notes he’s been slowly keeping on the brunette. If she wasn’t home that meant the best way to sneak into her house. Leave camera’s and microphones around.  
  
_

_Sure he was going to see some stuff he didn’t want to see, but it was all going to be worth it when he proves himself to his father._

_Not even a week in and Matthew Kirby had escaped prison. Of course Clarke knew how he escaped, he was the one who initiated the whole thing in the first place. But he was enraged when he had disappeared away only leaving a note that said “I’ll be back in a few days. Finish what you were doing.”  
_

_And now it was close to the end of the month surely it was almost spring break, and that was not a good sign. If he didn’t get what he intended to get then his father would definitely displeased. It’s annoying how little time he got to do any of this._

_But proving his loyalty was worth it._

“Whats a pretty girl like you doing out here alone? It’s pretty dangerous you know.” Clarke said as he sat down next to the brunette he’s been stalking for over a week.

Josie whipped her head up and closed her notebook and Clarke chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’m not a kidnapper.” He lied and she sighed before looking at him.

“Well my friends were currently occupied with throwing a party for the football game and I didn’t want any part in it.” She told him.

It was stupid to talk to someone you didn’t know. But in Josie’s defense he started talking to her. And he did say he wasn’t one of those stranger’s that watch over someone from afar.

“Party planning does suck.” He laughed lowly as both his hands rested on the back of the bench and he looked at Josie and she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine like it was an idiot decision to start talking to him. “Especially if it’s for asshole jocks that only care about themselves.” He told her and she scoffed.

“My friends aren’t asshole’s. You don’t even know them.” She told him as she started standing up gathering her stuff.

“But I do know them, Josie. And I know you.” He replied with a faint glint in his eyes like he was up to something, Josie on the other hand froze as she looked back to him.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You do remember what happened a few weeks ago right? And i’m sure you wouldn’t want that to happen again.” He grinned as he stood up a Josie tried backing up but he held a firm grip on her wrist before she could leave.

“All I want to do it talk. And if I don’t get what I want, your friends- your sister. Will be dwelling on your horrible choices in life.” He growled as he stood closer to her pulling a knife from his pocket and Josie nodded slowly, trying to fight back the tears.

“Good. Now let’s walk?” He requested calmly pulling her along with him as he pulled her close to his own body and hooked his arm around her shoulder’s.

“So tell me more about yourself, I would really like to know more about you, Josie.” He smiled.

“No.” She grit out and he rolled his eyes obviously not cheerful with her choice of words. “Fine let’s start off easy. Why are you hanging around at the Mikaelson estate. If I would know better then that that would mean your dating one of two of Klaus’s kids.”

“Why do you want to even know?” She asked him trying to steady her breathing as they walked past people who were smiling and laughing. “It’s simple. My father has been out of town for a while and my task is to find and learn more about you.” He started. “So tell me now. What are you doing at the Mikaelson estate?” He questioned her sternly.

“My friends lives there.” She told him honestly, only leaving out the slight detail that, friend is the one who she’s dating. “Josie....” he sighed tightening his grip and she winced at the slight pain it was causing because of her petite body.

“Stop lying to me. Would you want me to force the answer’s out of your mouth? I can easily take advantage of you now. I can easily drag you away from these people and back to my place. I can make you scream.” He growled as they stopped walking and she whimpered when he dug his finger’s into her skin.

“She’s my friend, that’s also on the football team. I’m being completely honest with you, I promise.” She told him and he raised his eyebrow in question and smiled.

“Thank you for telling the truth, you can go.” He said calmly letting go of her hand. Josie jerked away from his masculine body in fear. “But if you tell anyone about our little chat I promise.... I will kill everybody you love. Starting from your family to your closest friends. Do you understand?” He sternly said as she nodded quicker than she thought she could. Pure fear coursing through her blood.

“Go run along, to your friends and make sure you say hi to them for me.” He grinned and Josie ran off away from him, as far away as she possible could.

After she was sure she was as far away from him she pulled out her phone and immediately pressed on her father’s phone number ready to call him, but at the last second she stopped remembering exactly what he said to her before he let her go.

Who was he? And what did he want with her? Of all people in the world. What was happening?

******  
  


“Where’s your girl, Mikaelson?” Sebastian asked as he walked into the house and Hope groaned. “It’s not official yet, and I don’t want to pressure her into anything.” She commented.

“Awe how sweet.” He fake gagged and Hope rolled her eyes flipping him off and then turned back around to Mg, who was star gazing Lizzie Saltzman.

“Who are you-“ she started, but then stopped when she followed her gaze and it immediately fell onto the blonde Saltzman twin and she grinned deciding to tease him.

“Someone’s got a crush.” She said slurring her words a little and he cringed at that and turned back to face her.

“No I don’t- hush.”

“Hey, Hope. Can I talk to you?” It was a sweet voice and Hope’s heart swelled as she turned around to face Josie and she nodded with a smile. “Of course.” She replied letting Josie take her hand and drag her away from Mg.

“Whipped.” He muttered under his breath with a chuckle.

“So what did you wanna talk about?” Hope asked when they stopped far away from everybody else. Josie opened her mouth, but her phone buzzed before she could say anything. “Sorry, hold on.”   
  


**Unknown: Your dad seem’s to be home, Josie. Watch you mouth or else you’ll come home to a blood shed.**

When she read the text her heart ached in fear. Why was he doing this? “Jo?” Hope questioned looking at the girl.

Josie immediately put her phone back in her pocket and put on a fake smile for Hope. “I was wondering if we were still going out of dinner?” She lied and Hope nodded.

“Yeah, Friday. I’m picking you up.” She responded when she heard her name called. “You don’t mind-“

”-No go ahead.” She smiled fondly at the girl before Hope ran off and over to Rafael.

******  
  


Josie didn’t think very fondly of being in a house with at least a hundred drunk teenagers. What made it worse was the teenage hormones and the smell of alcohol in the air.

Josie promised herself she would never drink even the smallest amount of alcohol after what happened to her uncle. She even hated the way it smelled, half the people at the party were already drunk and a few of her friends were a bit tipsy but none of them were drunk after everything that’s happened Josie was sure none of them would get drunk at a party again.

Though the worst part was that there were more and more people coming in the house and they door was wide open for anyone to come in. Obviously the house owner’s didn’t know, but whoever had to clean this up surely would have the hell of it.

And that’s when Josie saw him. The man that forced her to walk with him and threatened her. He was wearing a light grey tux and was walking over to Josie slowly. It was like she was stuck in the ground and she couldn’t move, only thing she could do was watch him move sultry towards her with a grin on his face as he stopped right in front of her.

“You know.... you don’t seem like the type of party girl.” He stated. Josie’s mouth felt dry and scratchy. She could feel the heat slowly slipping out of her body.

“Are you drunk?” He asked after a moment, Josie shook her head snd swallowed thickly before even being able to open her mouth. Words coming out more raspy then anticipated. “What do you want?” 

  
He smiled at her with teeth and chuckled lowly and darkly. “Something bad is going to happen tonight. The police were called about a house fire on, roam and fifth. And this house seems to be on that street. When they get here there wont be a fire, it’ll only be starting. There’s one minuet before they get here. I have the button right here. Time is ticking. Let’s see how you deal under pressure.” He whispered in her ear and her eyes widened.

“One minuet on the clock.” He smiled before walking away. Josie looked back and he was already gone. A fire? One minuet? When Josie saw Mg pass by she quickly pulled him over to her.

“Mg something bad is about to happen. This whole place is a sitting time bomb. We have one minuet to get everybody out of here.” She told him and he furrowed his eyebrows looking at her with confusion and shook his head.

“Josie, this place is perfectly fine I don’t-“ he started but then stopped when he smelt something. “Something’s burning.” He told her. The brunette turned around and frowned when she saw Clarke waving at her.

”Who is that?” He asked hushed and she shook her head before speaking again. “Mg i’m not kidding. People are going to die if we don’t get them out of here.” She told him sternly and he just chuckled.

“Milton, I am not kidding. People are going to die!” She told him angrily and his smile dropped to a serious frown as the music blared through the house.

Mg quickly rushed away from her and to the DJ shutting the music off and taking the microphone from him. “Everybody needs to get out of here! Theres a fire!” He yelled his voice echoing over the walls as everybody whispered lowly at his antics and he frowned pulling out his wallet.

  
  
“I’m apart of Mystic falls police department, if you all don’t leave I can arrest you right now!” He announced and people started flooding out of his view as they scrambled to leave the house.

“Milton what do you think your doing! This isn’t your house!” Lizzie yelled at him and he frowned. “There’s a fire- at least- Josie?” He questioned looking at the brunette as did all of her friends.

“There’s smoke.” She told them as the kitchen emitted black smoke and everybody looked over there and before anyone knew it the police sirens were heard and there were loud sounds of crackles as the fire showed itself and burned bright.

“Josie!” Hope yelled out before the fire blew through the windows causing the whole bottom floor to shine bright with smoke and fire the was golden red. From what Josie could see- she couldn’t see anyone anymore.

“Get out! Everybody out!” Someone yelled and Mg scrambled off the stage trying to look everywhere for Josie. “Josie!” He called out.

“Mg where is she?!” Hope asked him panicked as people ran out and he pushed her away from the fire as the celling started coming apart. “Hey! Get out of there!” Alaric yelled at his deputy and Hope.

“Hope go i’ll find, Josie!” He yelled over the screaming of people and she shook her head. “I said go!” He pushed her away and she fell back before one of the wooden beams could hit her and she was blocked off from Mg.

“What the fuck are you doing! Get out of there, Milton!” Alaric yelled once more as he pulled Hope to her feet. “Josie’s, still in there!” She told him, as his greatest fear was brought to life.

“You need to go, Hope. I’ll get them.” He told her sternly putting hands on her shoulder. “What? No!” She told him and he frowned.

“I promise I will bring Josie and Mg back. Go!” He yelled more sternly as he ran into the fire and Hope tired following behind him before Aiden grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the fire.

“He’s special trained in this, Hope! He’s going to bring them back.” He told her and she looked to where she last saw him and then back to Aiden before getting out of the burning building.

“Why are you doing this?!” Josie yelled at the older man as he came into her view.

“You need to get out of here now! Come with me!” He yelled back as he held out his hand and she shook her head. “I’m not going anywhere with you! Your crazy!” She told him and his face churned in anger.

“My father is somewhere in here! If he get to you he’ll kill you! Come with me now, Josie!” He explained sharply to her.

“Josie!” Mg yelled when he saw her and ran over to her. “Not one more step!” Mg yelled at the man as he approached Josie’s side and stood in front of her protectively.

“Josie, this isn’t a joke to me anymore! My father is here! You remember Matthew Kirby right? Please just come with me!” He told her.

“I said not one more step!” Mg told him angrily.  
  


Alaric skimmed over the wood and dislocated walls as he looked for his daughter and hurriedly. “Josie! Milton!” He yelled out hoping for a response from anywhere.

”I don’t think you’ll be finding anyone, Alaric. You should’ve gotten out of here when you could.” Matthew said as he lushed the beam that was on fire away from him so he could get a close up of the man.

“You started the fire didn’t you!” He yelled loudly and Matthew chuckled as he held up a gun and looked at him with a smile.

“No I didn’t. My son did. And now your daughter is in my hands by now.” He smiled wickedly and Alaric gritted his teeth. “And now she’s going to live with the fact that your dead.” He growled holding the gun towards him, his finger on the trigger.

“Goodbye, Alaric.” He slurred with a grin as he pulled the trigger.

“No!” Mg yelled as he tackled the older man to the ground and the bullet flew right past Alaric’s head before it could hit him as Mg pushed the guy to the ground.

“Stupid fucking kid!” He growled loudly as he tried pulling the gun up, but it wasn’t in his hand. “Looking for this?” Mg asked holding the gun up.

“Come on, son.... you wont kill me.” He chuckled as Alaric took the hand from Mg’s hands safely and pointed it at Matthew.

“But I sure as hell will.” He told him as his finger grazed the tigger and his smile immediately fell.

”Behind you.” Someone said before locking his hand around Alaric’s neck and pulling the gun from his hands and someone shot.

“Whoops.” He grinned as Mg fell to the ground gripping his shoulder in pain as it bled. “My bad.” He chuckled as he pushed Alaric to the ground and kicked him so he would fall on his side.

“No wait.” Matthew said to the guy as he held the gun to Mg’s head. “I want him to live. Knowing he couldn’t protect his friend.” He grinned taking the gun before shooting Alaric’s leg and he groaned loudly in pain.

“Have a fun death.” He laughed at Alaric before leaving the two in the flames that raged even worse and Mg felt the tears in his eyes, but he fought them as he looked over to his boss.

“Come on, we gotta go.” Mg rasped out as he stood on his two legs going over to Alaric and he let his hand go of his bullet wound and gritted his teeth clenching his jaw as the pain flew through his body.

“You need to get out of here. I-I cant walk.” He told the younger boy, as he breathed heavily. “Alaric, Josie’s safe. We need to get out of here and if I let you die she wont ever forgive herself.” He told him pulling the guy up to his feet as he helped him stay balance as the window’s blew out and Mg looked everywhere trying to find a way out.

“I’m not leaving your sorrow asses.” Clarke growled as he put his hand around Alaric’s waist to help him keep balance as Mg looked at him with shock, but they kept moving.

“There! That’s the door!” Mg announced as they walked out and everybody looked over to the entrance of the house that was on fire and at least five paramedics ran over to them taking Alaric out of their arms to help him.

“Where is she?!” Mg yelled at Clarke as he looked at him and he frowned. “I couldn’t- He found us. And he got her.” He told him before Mg tackled him to the ground like he did to Matthew not even caring about his injured arm.

“You asshole! You lied to me!” He yelled at him before someone pulled him off and when he looked back at Aiden, he frowned when Hope came into view.

“Mg, where’s, Josie?” She asked him and he shook his head as he let himself fall to the ground with his head in his hands and Hope’s mouth fell open as she looked over to Clarke.

“Where the fuck happened in there?!” She yelled pulling the older man up by the collar of his already burned shirt and he groaned. “I tried getting her out! He faster than me!” He yelled back in defense.

“You better get the fuck up now, because your going to find her. And if you don’t I will personally kill you.” Hope growled at him pushing him to the ground.

“Of course i’m going to find her!” He told her dusting himself off before, Hope pushed him in the face and he fell to the floor in pain for the third time.

“Damn right you fucking are. I’m not kidding if you don’t find her I will kill you.” She pointed out and he frowned.

“Your going to help me find my girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please don’t be mad me.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed🥰
> 
> Tell me how you feel about this story so far in the comments


	11. Your love- Little mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad, like rn if you wanna know when i’m going to update any of my stories and I’m more active there.
> 
> I wrote this for yall cuz I felt bad, for just leaving without a trace. I’ll be back tho maybe soon idk. Just follow me on wattpad. Username is @Chiald_Anyways.
> 
> Also yeah it’s short it wasn’t mean to be long tho......

“Hm. What beauty went to waste.” Matthew said as he gripped Josie’s tear stained face and she staggered away from him and he laughed.

”I really am sorry about all this, trust me. My son was an idiot, well. . . . They’re both idiots. I should’ve known to just do the work by myself.” He smiled at her before sitting down on the chair across from her.

”What do you want from me? I don’t have anything.” She asked him in fear trying her hardest to hide it.

”It’s not what I want kid. It’s who’s physically attached to you, your simply just, a virtuous to me. You good.” He explained to her standing up as he walked over towards the door.

”Don’t try anything. It wont work, your not leaving unless I allow you to.” He warned before opening and shutting the door tightly and leaving Josie alone in the room, with absolutely nothing.

What was she going to do? Cry for help? It’s pointless. She stuck here, with the guy who kidnapped her and she’s fucking terrified. She needed to to _something_.

Standing up she kept her duck taped hands behind her back as she looked around the room more frequently than before when she first got here.

Closing her eyes she inhaled calmly as she reopened her eyes and started searching the room and putting her mind to work.

What could she use to get out of the duck tape first?   
  


She scanned through the room a looked over to the sharp velcro on the side of the bed frame.

Well that’s unusual.

She crouched down and used all her strength to pull the bed up as she got her hands around it and immediately started rubbing.

”Fuck, c’mon please.” She mumbled to herself as she kept going and the final second she ripped her hands apart painfully and got the tape off.

”Oh thank god.” She smiled rubbing her wrist’s soothingly as she stood up fast.

When she stood up her body brought her towards the house window and looked outside for anything and all she saw was trees and grass fields.

Where was she?

Hearing the footsteps approaching fast she swallowed thickly before opening the closet door and walking into it silently and looking up to see the attic trap door and she opened it for the ladder to come down welcomingly and she smiled to herself and climbed up.

She shut the trap door after pulling the ladder up as she leaned back and breathed deeply seeing through the streaks of light showing in.

”Hello?” Someone questioned and Josie’s head whipped around to see one of the most familiar faces ever.

”Landon?!” She whisper yelled and he nodded before quickly putting a finger over his mouth intending for her to be quiet.

”Shhh.” He said to her looking down and stepping very strictly on the floor making sure it wouldn’t creak.

“Fuck! Three seconds in and we lose the fucking girl!” Someone from below them yelled and she covered her mouth forcing herself to be quiet.

”Great fucking job!” They kept going back and fourth arguing about how Josie escaped and was only a floor above them.

”This is your problem. You tell the boss.” One of them said and Josie moved her body an inch before the creak made itself known.

Landon held out his hand for her to stop but she scrambled up afraid.

”Kid’s in the attic! Go! Go!”

”Damnit! Josie come with me.” Landon said as he held out his hand pleadingly.

”No! You tried to kidnap me and your father succeeded!” She told him and he groaned.

”Please, I’ve changed please trust me!” He begged and she shook her head. “Your lying to me.” She defended stepping back as they heard the scurrying foot steps up the stairs.

”Fucking come with me!” He yelled grabbing her hand and making a bolt for it as he took her running with him out of the basement as he pulled her into the closet and gripped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t talk.

”Where?”

”This way!”

Landon furrowed his eyebrows like he was listening to their steps and he sighed when he heard them fade away and he removed his hand.

”Don’t. Touch me!” Josie said angrily as she pushed him off her and he scoffed. “Sorry for saving your ass.”

”You tried kidnapping my ass, Landon your not innocent here.” She pointed out and he sighed.

“Okay, i’m really sorry for that. Listen though, my father’s in this house. The only little chance of escape we have is booking it for the sliding door in the back okay?” He told her honestly as he studied her facial expression.

”Alright fine. Don’t believe me? Take my phone and when I say run. You run towards back door and towards the forest and don’t stop.

”How do I know you wont kill me?” She asked him and he frowned. “Please, I wont.” He tried promising as he handed her the phone.

He slowly opened the door and peaked his head out before opening it fully and walking out holding his own hand out for Josie and she just walked out on her own.

”Follow me.” He told her quietly as they walked through the halls.

”Go. Now.” He said opening the sliding door and Josie went outside before stopping.

”What about you?” She asked. Although he was an asshole she still cared what would happen to him.

”I’ll be able to handle my father. Now go run. Find your dad and Hope.” He encouraged as she started to walk backwards.

”Be safe.” Josie told him and he smiled weakly. “Will do.”

* * * * *  
  


”Why is this so infuriating?!” Hope yelled slamming her hands down on Alaric’s desk with a deep groan.

”Because our last alibi is literally an idiot, Hope! What do you expect?!” Alaric yelled back gripping his head into his hands in aggravation.

Hope wanted to find her girlfriend and Alaric wanted to find his daughter. Why was this so hard?

”Hey, Detective. I think we got a lead on where Josie is.” Mg said as he stood by the door causing both Hope and Alaric to immediately look at him.

”How?” Hope asked and Mg gestured for them to follow and they both did.

”Okay, listen. . . . I’ll have dad send someone down there immediately, we’re coming to get you.” Lizzie said as Mg, Alaric, and Hope walked in the room.

”She called Lizzie, somehow.” Mg said thankful Josie had a good memory to remember her sister’s number.

”Lizzie. Where is she?” Hope asked the palms of her hands sweating badly and she was honestly afraid.

”She’s, about a few long miles from here. She said she can pin the location. We need to go now.” Lizzie said as she left her phone out.

“Wait, Josie— is she alright?” Alaric asked as Lizzie walked out of the room and Mg followed behind.

”we’re gonna find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps what’s your guys opinion on insect fanfiction tho idc if it’s bad or good bcuz i’m already going to hell so 👍 bcuz i’m writing an insect fic.
> 
> Hi now bye

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is allowed.
> 
> Kudos + comments = happy writer = more chapter’s.


End file.
